


Make It With You

by TheClingtons



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Out of Character, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClingtons/pseuds/TheClingtons
Summary: They were best friends in college and were secretly in love with each other until the Universe forced them to part - never really knowing how each other feels. Years after, fate brought them again together. Would they make it this time?
Relationships: Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton
Comments: 79
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta | Warning: grammatical errors

Senator Travis used his gravel to dismiss the Senate session much to Bill’s pleasure. He couldn’t stomach listening to Senator Newt Gingrich endlessly talk about the Second Amendment and why he opposed the background check for buyers. Bill stretched his legs then yawned before he swiveled his chair towards where Senator Hillary Rodham was sitting. Normally, Hillary would say something about the speakers or would pass a note to him and say that whoever was talking was full of shit. Normally. 

Bill rubbed his chin and contemplated Hillary who was quiet - which was totally not her. He knew about this because, well, he and Hillary were friends since college. He knew her very well - her idiosyncrasies, her mood, and heck, he knew if she was not feeling very well. In fact, one day, during their Yale days, he knew that she wasn’t feeling well. She never said anything to him but he knew what her silence meant. That night, he paid her a visit in her residence and brought a bowl of chicken soup and orange juice with him.

Bill loved Hillary, alright. He knew it the moment that he saw her in the library but Hillary saw him as a friend. Maybe it was his timing because he came into her life when she was in a relationship with someone else. It was a tough pill to swallow but he came to accept that. He settled being her friend.

He saw the frown formed in Hillary’s face and he knew something was up. He decided to go to her once and for all and know what was bothering her. 

Hillary read the last message from Roger on her mobile phone: “I cannot go on like this anymore, Hill. I’m sorry.”

Roger broke up with her last night through text message. Hillary couldn’t believe that after ten years of being together, Roger called its quits through text message. He didn’t even respect her enough to end the relationship properly. She was partly glad that he revealed the kind of person he was before she ended up getting married to him, but also sad that ten years were wasted for nothing.

Hillary knew that Roger was cheating on her but she didn’t pay attention - thinking that, eventually, he would get tired of the woman that he was seeing. It seems, however, he was tired of Hillary instead. Much to her chagrin. 

“Are you okay, Kid?” 

Hillary looked over her shoulder and found Bill standing behind her taking a peek on her mobile.

Bill was no longer wearing his suit jacket, and his sleeves were folded until below his elbows. She scolded him before not to look unkempt in the Senate but he sometimes wouldn't listen.

Her brows furrowed, “What I told you about being too nosy?” She asked, her voice had a hint of edge. Poor Bill, she did not intend to take her anger to him, but he was in the way of her anger. She stood up and bumped the chair that she was sitting and started taking the papers with her on her table. 

"You're looking like a mechanic again," She said exhaustedly without looking again.

When they were still studying law, Bill worked as a mechanic as his moonlighting job to pay for his education. She would stay in the garage while Bill worked with his head buried beneath the hood of an old truck or car. She marveled at how he looked different when he worked as a mechanic at night and as a student during the day. There were few traces of him being a mechanic during the day though when he would appear with dirt underneath his nail or a trace of dirt in his body or shirt. As a friend that she was, she would talk to him about his unkempt look and would take off the dirt herself by rubbing them with her towel or offer him her nail cutter.

She loved staying in the garage with him where she would read their lecture and debate with him while he was working on cars and trucks. Hillary fell in love with him when he went to her residence with chicken soup after his work to take care of her. He read their lectures to her until she fell asleep.

She was ready to end her relationship with her ex-boyfriend then to admit to Bill that she had fallen in love with him but then negated the idea when he told her of his plans to move back to Arkansas immediately after graduation. Hillary smiled, but she felt her heart plummet. It reminded her that they too far from each other. She was going back to her middle-class family in New York and he would go back to Arkansas.

She loved him fiercely and hid it in the guise of friendship until they both graduated and drifted far from each other.

The universe took its time to bring them together again when they both ran for Senate. Bill ran as Democratic nominee for Arkansas, and she as a Democratic nominee for New York.

She didn’t know exactly what to expect when she arrived in the Capitol to see him again for the first time. When she saw him in the hallway marching with confidence and charm with his eyes crinkling on the side, she knew he was her Bill again. She felt her eyes misted seeing her best friend after ten years. She stifled the urge to run and throw herself at him just as she would do back then. Instead, she met him halfway, extended her hand, but Bill pulled her for a friendly embrace.

“I missed you, Kid,” He whispered to her ear. 

The memories flooded her when he used her pet name. He used to call her “Kid” because she was a year younger than him. The first time he used it was when she stayed with him one night in the garage and he was still working on a truck. She was fighting her sleep but stubbornly stayed with him in spite of her sleepy condition. When Bill took a break and looked at where she was sitting, he found her already asleep with her head on the table. He gently woke her up and she smiled sleepily at him. 

“Where did I stop?” She asked, her voice hoarse from sleep.

“Article six, clause three,” Bill said above a whisper standing before her. He went down on his haunches so he could look at her levelly. He searched her face and he felt a gentle tenderness for her. She didn’t have to stay with him, but she did. She always made sure that he would study. He appreciated that. She wanted him to graduate on top of his class and he was motivated to do so - partly for her, partly for his ambition to become a successful lawyer. He glanced at where her eyeglasses were, grabbed them, and gently slid them on her.

“I better take you home, Kid.”

She laughed shortly and then teased him, “Kid? Huh?"

Bill chuckled. He wanted to call her Love or Babe then but found that it was too intimate for him to use it given their status as friends, so he called her Kid. However, he knew deep inside himself, that when he called her “Kid” he meant it as a term of endearment.

To him, he was calling her his love every time he called her Kid.

Hillary never knew what it meant and he never used it publicly for that reason, but only used it when they were alone together. 

***

“Hey, hey,” Bill said gently starting to touch her arm. 

Hillary placed the papers back on the table, she took a deep breath remembering to be patient and to check her anger. “Bill, can you please leave me alone just for today?”

Bill enjoyed teasing her but she wasn’t in the mood. She wasn’t in the damn mood to humor his friendly jibes.

“Why are you angry?” He asked finally holding her arm to stop her from moving. 

Hillary swallowed - feeling as if her throat was closing - choking her. She didn’t shed a tear last night when Roger ended their relationship, but now, having Bill close and look at her worriedly, it made her feel like falling apart.

“Why are you so upset, Kid?” He asked again about to reach her chin, but Hilary turned her head away.

“Stop,” She said, then fought to free her arm from his hold. “Don’t call me ‘Kid’, Bill. We are no longer in College,” she ended before she took her papers again. 

Bill’s eyebrows furrowed a bit hurt by her response. He tilted his head taking a good look at her eyes but before he could catch the redness in them, Hillary walked away leaving him surprised.

He watched her walk away. He wanted to follow her but didn’t before they could attract any attention. He would visit her tonight though to find the reason why she was upset. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. It's the first time I've written a friends-to-lovers trope. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I decided to skip their college years (initially, I intend to include it). I'll inject some of it in the coming chapters though.
> 
> I will (hopefully) update every Sunday depends.
> 
> Inspiration from Bread's Make It With You Slowed Version [[HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aE2g_AuDZ7k)]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta | Warning - possible grammar problems

They said that when you meet the love of your life the time slows down.

It was exactly what Bill felt when he saw from his peripheral Hillary walk towards the empty table away in front of him. The time slowed by a fraction of seconds. It was as if he was in a movie.

He didn't immediately see her face but there was something about her that beckoned him it that made him turn his head towards her direction. The books that she was carrying on her arms were pressed against her chest as if she was protective of them. She was wearing a huge round glass. Her hair shiny, straight, and long.

More than her appearance there was something about her that calls to him. It was the reason why when she took a seat facing him he couldn't keep his eyes from her.

Hillary caught his eyes that made him look back on the book that he was reading, but he was stealing glances from time to time. She was also doing the same as if she wanted to know if he was actually looking at her.

She seemed to have enough of his staring game that she stood up and went to him.

The reason why Hillary went to him, besides getting annoyed with Bill playing that staring game, was the fact that she also felt that instant attraction.

"If you're going to keep looking at me, and I'm going to keep looking back, we might as well be introduced. I'm Hillary Rodham," She told him before she extended her hand.

***

Hillary finished her nightly routine when she heard the ding of her doorbell. She frowned thinking about who it was. Her security wouldn’t normally allow anyone to reach her door unless they were on their list of her approved guest for protection.

She listened thinking if the “guest” would use the doorbell again. To her annoyance, the guest did.

_Ding_

_Ding_

She grabbed her yellow satin night robe and went to answer her door. 

_Ding_

_Ding_

“Coming!” She called.

She looked at the bird’s eye-view, grunted, then opened the door.

“What are you doing here, Bill?” She asked exasperatedly. 

***

Bill was fascinated with Hillary. She was smart and funny. He found himself wanting to spend more time with her - getting to know her. But what he didn’t expect was that Hillary was in a serious relationship. 

Bill found out by surprise. He was waiting for her in the hallway when he noticed another guy waiting in the hallway. Bill remembered seeing the guy playing in their school's basketball team. He tried to remember his name… Jeremy Scott. Bill rubbed his chin wondering why he was there in the hallway too.

After a while, he heard the bell rang and students got out of the classrooms. He saw Hillary hurrying up, with her books and her sling bag. Bill’s face lightened up. Hillary was excited to see him too - just as he was excited to see her, but then she was looking at someone else. 

Next thing Bill saw was Hillary throwing herself to Jeremy and Jeremy caught her in an embrace.

Bill felt someone punched a hole in his chest. 

Hillary was in a relationship.

Hillary didn’t see him, he was sure of that. He took a last look and saw Hillary’s arms still encircled around Jeremy’s neck, Jeremy’s arms around her waist. She was smiling at him. 

Bill felt like an intruder. He turned around carrying his bag and his book retreating from a battle he just lost.

His chest heaved as he let out a sigh and said to himself, “Don't Bill. Don't. Move on.”

***

Bill stared at Hillary forgetting to greet her. He was taken aback seeing Hillary with her robe. When they saw each other after ten years, Bill didn’t have a chance to spend some time in her home in Washington. They usually see each other in the Capitol or outside that building, so seeing her other than her working clothes surprised him.

Seeing in her home wearing a night robe addled his brain. It felt intimate. Besides, she looked fresh from the shower judging from her wet short hair and rosy cheeks. But what truly distracted him was the length of her robe. It was short that he could see her thighs.

Hillary, on the other hand, seemed to be comfortable because she didn’t even bother to hide.

“Yes?” She asked looking at his face. 

Bill shook his head, finding his voice. “Uh, yes, Hi.”

Hillary smiled at him, “Come in.”

She turned around and allowed him to follow her inside. Bill took a good look inside her house. It was his first time to visit it and he was astounded by how spacious and vibrant her home looked. Others thought Hillary was dull but they didn’t know her very well. She was a sunny person.

She was vibrant, warm even. In fact, he got burned in her warmth before.

“I am surprised that you allowed me to come in,” Bill commented distracting himself from remembering how he burned for her back during their time at Yale.

Hillary stopped in her tracks. She brought him into her living room. Bill looked at the white shelf filled with books and some usual artifacts. Probably items she brought from abroad.

“Why wouldn’t I let you in?” She asked, with her brows hiked up questioning. 

Bill looked at her from her head down to the tips of her red toenails peeking from her slippers. He didn’t mean to appraise her openly but she saw it because she suddenly crossed her arms against her chest. 

“Well, you came here late at night and I am about to take asleep. I’m not going to change my clothes for you.” She defended as if she read his thoughts.

Bill laughed, “I don’t mean to give you a head-to-toe look, I’m just not used to seeing you wear something else other than your pantsuit.”

Hillary shrugged and took a seat on her couch, “So?” She asked patting the space beside her.

Bill gave her a crooked smile and followed her on the couch. He took a seat at the opposite end - he felt the need to give them some decent space. 

He sighed, “What’s wrong?”

  
Hillary tilted her head looking at the ceiling - thinking if she would share what happened immediately. 

Bill shifted from his seat. He could see her white smooth and creamy white throat. The vein on the side popped as she stretched them.

 _How could Hillary still look so damn beautiful and sexy after all these years?_ He thought to himself. 

He turned his head to the side, _What on earth am I thinking?_ He berated himself. What surprised Bill was his sudden realization that he still seemed to be harboring an attraction to her. 

_WHAT THE FUCK?_ He thought furiously to himself.

“Roger broke up with me,” Hillary said plainly. 

Bill returned his focus on her. “What?!” He asked.

Before Hillary could speak, her tears rolled down her cheeks. Bill automatically closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her holding her to him. 

Hillary silently wept. She didn’t know why she allowed herself to crack. She was holding herself for the past few days, but now that Bill was there, she wasn’t able to hold her emotions. The pain that she felt from Roger’s cheating and him leaving her suddenly came crashing. The tears that she was holding spilled. She clung to Bill as her tears soaked his shirt.

She felt Bill brushing her back with his hand calming her down - like what he used to do back then. It made Hillary feel grateful for having Bill because, besides her family, she was reminded that Bill was one of her constants. She could share anything with him without fearing that she would be judged.

The way Bill comforted her was what she needed. She needed to hear his reassuring words and his soothing calm voice.

When she calmed down Bill framed her face with his hands and wiped her tears with the pad of his thumbs.

“Roger is not worthy of your tears, Kid.”

Hillary gazed at him and looked at his blue eyes. She felt a shiver ran down her spine when he called her ‘Kid’. She told him not to use it anymore but he used it again. But more than that, the way he was holding her face and how close they were sitting together was too familiar. Her reaction surprised her, though. She wondered why she shivered when she no longer harbor any “feelings” for him?

What did her reaction mean?

The direction of her thought made her uncomfortable that she moved by scooting away, dislodging his hold on her face.

"Tell me what happened," Bill said.

Hillary did. She told him about Roger cheating and why she turned cold in their relationship as she waited for Roger to leave the other woman. 

“We’ve been together for ten years. I loved him.” She confessed a little later. “I cannot believe that it was all for nothing,” she added, her voice weak. 

She was sitting side by side with him with her head leaning on his arm that was draped on her shoulder. She felt Bill spoke against her temple, “It isn’t for nothing.”

She slowly pulled back to look at him. Bill’s eyes roamed her face. “Everything happens for a reason, Hill. I’ve always believed that. What happened to your relationship is unfortunate, but you have to believe that there’s a reason why it ended. You might not understand it now, but eventually, it will all make sense.”

Hillary nodded, then they both felt something vibrated.

Bill moved and fished his mobile phone inside his pocket. Hillary watched as he turned it on and read the message.

She contemplated what Bill told her and then she told herself that she was ready to move on. She couldn’t be a crying mess forever. Bill was right, Roger didn't deserve her. 

Bill returned his phone inside his pocket and looked at her. “Are you feeling better now?” He asked holding her hand.

She nodded.

“Great,” Bill responded then he started to stand up.

“You’re leaving?” Hillary asked looking at him. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry but Kate told me that she’ll be arriving in place."

“Kate?” Hillary asked in confusion.

Bill smiled at her, feeling shy revealing this news to her. “I’m sorry, Kate Anderson. The girl I’m currently dating."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeek. I am happy I am able to update. I almost skipped today because there are too many updates on Hillary. I hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are like my fuel they are highly appreciated. Thank you! :)
> 
> Apologies for any errors. I don't have time to re-read. I have to sleep now because it's late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta | Warning: Grammar not checked; this is an alternative universe although some parallels might be mentioned.

"Kate Anderson… " Hillary echoed as if tasting the woman's name in her mouth. 

Bill gave her a cocky grin, then it hit Hillary that he was referring to the supermodel.

"I can't believe it - you are disgusting!" 

Bill crossed his arms as if offended. "What do you mean disgusting?" 

"She's half of your age!" Hillary exclaimed already standing ready to walk him out.

Bill chuckled. "She's twenty-nine, I am forty-two. She's not half my age."

"Regardless!" Hillary said. She did not mean to say it out loud and the moment that she said it, she wanted to stuff it back inside her mouth.

Bill was surprised by her strong opposition, but he concealed his reaction by smiling at her and saying: "She's not so bad."

Hillary sighed and started to walk him out of the door. Before Bill could step outside, she reached out to touch his arm making him turn to look at her.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude," She said.

Bill gave her a soft smile and pulled her for an embrace. Hillary returned it by holding him close. "I just care about you… I don't want you to end up getting your heart broken too."

Bill chuckled as he pulled back. He held her chin with his thumb and forefinger as he solemnly said. "As long as I have you, my heart will be fine, Kid."

Hillary sucked in some air then gave nervous laughter. She shook her head dislodging his hold. "Get out of here, Bill," she joked.

Bill laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow, Hill." He said and turned away.

***

**1972, YALE**

When Bill found out about Hillary's boyfriend, he distanced himself from her. He made excuses when she invited him to study. He would tell her that he needed to practice with his band or he would be doing something else. Initially, Hillary didn't mind it, but then the days became a week. He wasn't just avoiding her but also stopped talking to her.

She thought that she would confront him about it because he was being petty. She waited for him in the hallway where he was taking his economics class and when the bell rang and she saw him walk outside the classroom, she approached him.

"Hey," Hillary said tapping his back.

Bill turned to her with a frown, "Hey, what's up?" He asked securing his bag as he started to walk.

"I am thinking if you want to spend time tonight to study Philo?" 

Bill rubbed his nose, "Can't Hill, I promised Mark I will be attending his party tonight."

"I thought you said you're not gonna come?" 

Bill chewed the inside of his mouth, "Nah, I changed my mind."

Hillary grasped his arm, "You are avoiding me, aren't you?"

Bill looked at her with a frown, "No, I am not. I'm just busy."

"No, Bill. I know you are avoiding me. I don't even know why. Did I do something wrong?"

No, you did not do anything wrong, Hillary. I love you. That's why.

Bill bit his lips as those thoughts crossed his mind. He wanted to say them but he couldn't. 

"This is so unfair! You cannot ignore me and not tell me what I did to deserve this!" Hillary protested.

She followed him as if she was being possessed. She continued to demand answers. "Why are you doing this, Bill? Why?"

"Look, Hillary. Stop! Alright? Just stop," He snapped instead. 

Hillary stopped and looked around them and noticed that they were getting attention. "If you don't want to be friends, then fine!" She hissed before leaving him standing.#

_###_

Bill and Hillary used to spend some time on a nearby picnic table under the tree just near their school. That place had a good view of the soccer field and was far away from the noise. They used to spend time there studying or taking a break.

Hillary went to that picnic tree to watch the soccer team practice from afar. She needed some space to collect her thoughts, but she was heart-broken from what happened, and she was embarrassed that he raised her voice as if she was a child.

"I hate you, you dumb watermelon head," She mumbled as her view blurred from her tears.

She saw a neatly folded plain white handkerchief handed from her side. She turned to look at the uninvited guest and felt her blood rushed to her head seeing Bill standing there.

Bill felt an ass earlier. He did not want to shout at Hillary but she won't leave him alone. Plus, the fact that he did not do well earlier in his recitation made him grumpy. He didn't mean to shout at her but he did, and he felt guilty doing that.

He told himself that he needed to stop being petty and, instead, face the truth that she was not meant to be his. She was right. He was being unfair to her.

Bill tried to look for her in the school to apologize but when he failed, he tried his last option: their picnic ground. And he was right. He saw her sitting on the picnic table watching soccer. When he got near, he heard her sniffing. Hence he offered his handkerchief.

To his surprise, Hillary turned around looking angry. Her face was red and her cheeks stained with her tears. However, instead of Hillary taking his handkerchief, she tackled him on the ground.

"Oof!" He grunted as he fell on his back bringing her with him. She was on top of him as she continued to beat his chest with her arms saying that she hated him.

"I am sorry! I am sorry!" He said but she continued to beat him. Bill wrapped his arms around her embracing her pulling her against his chest to stop her from beating.

"Get your hands off me!" She shouted.

"I will! But promise me that you will not beat me!" 

"You deserve it!" She shouted.

"I am so sorry, okay?" 

"Unhand me now, Bill Clinton! Or I swear to God!" She threatened to try to wiggle herself out from his embrace.

"Only if you forgive me." He said firmly.

Hillary stopped fighting upon hearing his firm voice. She looked at him. She realized how intimate actually their position was. She was lying on top of him with his arms around her. If he dipped his chin and she tilted her head they would be kissing. 

It made Hillary stop. She watched the air blew his hair, then noticed his blue eyes, his large nose, his growing beard, and his strong arms that were wrapped around her. She shivered.

"I didn't mean to be rude to you. I am sorry earlier," He said solemnly. 

"Okay," She said. Her voice croaked. She swallowed to wet her dry throat and added, "I forgive you. Please release me."

Bill was also looking at her, his eyes dropped to her lips. He was close to entertaining the idea of kissing her but when she said, "Please release me." It woke him up.

Bill reluctantly loosened his hold and he felt Hillary rolled off from him and sat on the ground. She picked up his handkerchief from the ground to wipe her tears.

"I'm sorry, Hillary." He repeated sitting next to her. She didn't respond. Bill draped his arm around her shoulders. "I will not do that again. I'm sorry, okay?"

She nodded, sniffed hard and said, "Don't do that again next time."

"I won't, Hilly," He said leaning his head against hers as they sat side by side.

***

**1992, Nighttime, Washington**

It was past midnight before Hillary decided to hit the bed after consuming three glasses of Chardonnay. She wanted to sleep but sleep evaded her. She tossed and turned thinking… Thinking about Bill.

She really should be thinking about Roger but for some reason knowing Bill was dating a new girl bothered her more.

She laughed at the hilarity of her situation. She was crying earlier for Roger but when she found that Bill was dating someone - a model no less - her focus shifted. Oh, Hillary, what on earth are you thinking? She berated herself as she pressed the back of her hand against her forehead.

She sat up and brushed her hand through her hair… It can't be, is she jealous? She can't be jealous. She? Jealous of the girl that Bill is dating?

But she knew what jealousy feels like and it was burning through her chest.

She closed her eyes as she thought about what Bill and Kate were doing. She clutched the bed as she remembered the smile on Bill's face when he read the message on his mobile. That randy goat, she thought angrily. 

She turned her gaze towards the ceiling. She couldn't be feeling this way because he was her best friend.

In hindsight, this was Hillary's first time to encounter Bill dating anyone because during their time at Yale he didn't date anyone saying that he was focused on graduating with honors. They drifted after that and she stopped minding his business. She heard about Bill going in and out of Bachelorhood but to actually be in his life again and experiencing him dating someone made her uncomfortable. She wasn't used to sharing him with any woman.

Hillary pressed her hand against her forehead. Disappointed with the direction of her thought. Wow, she was even getting possessive of him. She must be really losing her mind, she thought.

Hillary laid back again deciding not to think about it anymore although her feelings for the whole situation were bizarre and ridiculous. Maybe tomorrow, it would be better.

She closed her eyes hoping what she prayed for that to be true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this. I hope you like it too. I know it's too early, but I want to write fast. LOL. I forgot that I did not put the years. I hope it didn't confuse that much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta | Warning - possible grammar problems

Hillary arrived in her office in the Capitol grumpy. She did not sleep well and was suffering from a splitting headache. When she arrived her staff bombarded her with updates from the bill that she was working on but Hillary couldn't focus. She waved them off and directed her instruction to Lizzy, her assistant. "Liz, can you get all the items that I need to do? I have to attend the session in a while."

Liz nodded, but before she could leave Hillary added: "Can you also please give me some Tylenol?"

"Sure thing, 'Hill," Liz responded before leaving.

Hillary went to the hall leading to the chamber but saw Bill casually hanging out in the hallway and for some reason, she slowed down. She did that because she didn’t want Bill to see her. Bill usually wait for her so they could go inside the chamber, just like their good old times at Yale. 

Before Bill could turn his head to her direction, Hillary spun around bumping the aide behind her.

"I...uh...I have to go to the comfort room," she excused. Her aide looked at her weirdly.

Bill was listening to Senator Kerry's dialogue when he caught Hillary .who suddenly turned around walking in a different direction. His brows furrowed as he wondered what was up. 

He politely touched Kerry's arm and said that he just needed to check on something before he went to Hillary's aide.

"Where's Hillary?" 

"She went to the comfort room." 

Bill nodded. He waited in the hallway for a good ten minutes before he decided to go.

***

_ It's difficult to be close to someone you love that you can never have.  _

Bill watched Hillary as she looked at the hanging paintings in the art gallery where she took him. They've been walking for a while that Bill took a seat to take a rest leaving Hillary to appreciate the art on her own.

Hillary was wearing a cotton white dress. She paired it with a slim leather tan belt. The sleeves showed her firm and smooth arms. She wore tan sandals and had her hair down and free, with the ends hanging with curls.

It was Sunday when she invited him if he was free. Of course, even though he had plans, he made himself free for her. He asked her why the sudden invite, she frowned and said that Jeremy couldn’t make it on their date because his basketball practice extended. Hillary didn’t want to waste the weekend and the effort she made in preparing for their date, hence, she asked Bill instead.

It stung Bill to know that she invited him as Jeremy’s replacement. He didn’t want to be someone’s second choice, but when Hillary appeared where he worked in that white dress, he was a goner.

Bill was working under the car when his co-worker told him that Hillary was outside. He went out to meet her with his dirty white tank-top and faded jeans. He caught his breath when he saw her standing outside in her dress, with her hair done.

It took a while for Bill to find his voice when he asked: “What’s up, Kid?”

Hillary was upset when she found out that Jeremy bailed out so when she thought about taking Bill instead. A part of her was glad to take Bill, but she convinced herself that taking him out meant nothing. However, seeing Bill stood outside where he worked with his dirty tank top, faded jeans, and greasy hands, made her blush. 

Hillary found Bill handsome. But with his growing his beard and hair made him look more manly. He looked so out of place in the garage yet he looked like he exactly belonged there. He wiped his hand with a dirty towel tucked in his pants as he greeted her, then he approached her. 

"What’s wrong?" He asked looking at her with care.

"Jeremy bailed out on our date, I am hoping if you want to go out with me instead?" 

Bill looked at the tips of his shoe and attempted to dry humor, "So I am a back-up plan?"

Hillary chuckled and went to him. What shocked Bill was, in spite of Hillary's clean dress and carefully style hair, she wasn't bothered or disgusted by the dirt on him. She took the towel from his hand. Bill's eyes widened in shock and he tried to take it back from her. "Don't, it'll stain ya perfect look."

"Don't be silly!" Hillary chided and she started wiping his sweat on his temple and neck. Hillary didn't regard the intimacy of what she was doing until she noticed the soft gaze of Bill's eyes on her as he watched her clean him up.

Bill imagined many times of Hillary being his, spending time with him in the garage while waiting for him to finish his work, then dance with her under the moonlight or… Exactly do what she was doing then… tending to him gently as if she had every right to do so.

"Hillary…" Bill said reaching to hold her hand. 

Hillary stopped, blinked as if she woke up from the dream. She took a step back and handed him his towel.

"So do you want to come with me?" She asked.

Bill looked at her - observing. He thought if she wanted to take their relationship to the next level she could have done something. She could've taken the opportunity earlier, but she stepped back and he got her message as clear as the day. 

"Of course, I'll clean up."

***

Hillary was able to avoid Bill in the hallway and she was successful to do it but once when she took her seat in the Senate chamber she couldn't help but glance at him.

She saw that Bill was busy on his mobile phone texting and smiling. She felt jealousy burning through her chest because of a nagging thought that he was probably texting the model that he was dating. Hillary turned her head away from him and focused on the articles that she was reading.

She felt miserable, annoyed, and angry. She was angry with Roger, miserable with whatever she was feeling for Bill, and annoyed with her ricocheting emotions. She tried to focus on her readings but it was all starting to become just a jumbled image.

She took a deep breath and berated herself: Get it together, Rodham! She gritted her teeth and then focused on her work.

It worked. Hillary was able to focus on her duties. She stayed in her office late at night finishing the draft of her speech when she heard the knock on her door. She didn’t think of anyone coming to her office late at night and thought that it was probably just one of her aides to say good-bye so she said, "Come in," without looking up.

"Hillary..." 

Hillary stopped working and knew exactly who it was. She released the breath that she didn’t know she was holding before she looked up. 

"Bill," She greeted with more dread than enthusiasm. 

Bill went to her office after taking a break on what he was doing. He noticed that Hillary was distancing herself from him. He had the suspicion that she was doing it because she still wanted to grieve from her recent break-up, so he gave her that space that she wanted. Bill watched Hillary in the chamber earlier and she was laser-focused on her work. Bill couldn't help but contemplate her. Bill loved her ever since their time at Yale, but she could only see him as her friend.

What made Bill feel desolate was he knew that once Hillary was over with her break-up she would move on and find someone else again. Bill tried to wash-off whatever feelings he had from her by getting himself involved with Kate. Kate was a young successful model with good looks and who was also good in bed, but she lacked the intelligence, grit, and humor that Hillary had. It was exhausting to love someone who only sees you as a friend. They were always so close to you but yet so far, Bill thought miserably. The emptiness he felt was sometimes overwhelming. He hoped that one day he could get over with his unrequited feelings for her.

Bill was about to go and grab some coffee when he saw Hillary's aide in the elevator. He casually asked the aide if Hillary already got home when the aide said that Hillary was working he thought to visit her.

Hillary looked back at what she was working on and tried hard not to be conscious. She was wearing her eyeglasses and her eyes were probably red from the strain, and she can imagine that her hair was probably a bit of a mess from hand brushing.

Bill went inside her office uninvited. He was again unkempt. His hair was in disarray. His tie was off with some of the buttons popped open. His sleeves were folded until below his elbows.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, why?”

Bill shrugged and went to stand facing her desk. “You've been quiet.”

Hillary felt petty by not talking to him because of her confused emotion for him. “I’m sorry, I’m not having a good time.”

Bill nodded. He looked around then he grabbed the nearest and available chair and placed it next to her. He sat on the chair and leaned back comfortably looking at the ceiling inside Hillary’s office. Hillary, in the meanwhile, continued to work trying not to react. She wanted to comment on his get-up again but refused to do so because it wasn't her job to babysit him. But then there was something so manly about him with his unkempt look. To be honest, and if she was just being honest with herself, she likes him like that. Unkempt. It made her want to be the one to dishevel him one day. 

A pleasurable shiver ran down her spine.

“What are you working on, Rodham? It’s late at night.”

“It’s only nine o-clock, Clinton. Why are you here?”

“Have you ever felt that you are looking for something that you can’t find?”

Hillary stopped pretending to look at her notes then glanced at him. Bill continued to stare at the ceiling with his tipped chin. Her eyes landed on the skin below his collar bone and saw a hickey. It would be hidden if he had his buttons up. Hillary felt her heart sink. A miserable feeling embraced her. It wasn’t only about Roger this time but the realization that Bill tumbled with someone else hurt her.

“What do you mean?” Hillary asked, her voice above a whisper.

Bill turned his head to look at her. “You know, when I was eight, my Paw Paw gave me my first jigsaw puzzle. I opened the box and poured all the contents on the floor. For days I worked to complete the puzzle only to find that a piece was missing. I cried and told my Paw Paw about it, he told me to be patient and to find it. Days went by but I couldn’t see it. I always feel something is incomplete by just looking at that puzzle. Do you know what that felt like?”

Hillary remembered the time that she also lost some of the pieces of her puzzle but she managed to find them, but she knew what he meant. “Yes.”

Bill exhaled. “The feeling was just empty. I tried to ignore the feeling or to divert my attention because I kind’ a gave up because I really couldn’t find it. I masked my dissatisfaction by ignoring my incomplete puzzle, but deep inside I knew I wasn’t content… I knew something was missing.”

Hillary imagined a young Bill Clinton working hard to find his little puzzle and it made her soft. “Did you find it?”

“Yes, I realized that it was stuck in the corner of the box,” He said, then gave a self-deprecating laugh. He turned silent after, then he gazed at her.

Hillary held his gaze and there was something that changed between them. She wasn’t sure if she was imagining it or it was just her, but the way Bill looked at her told her something.

“Can you imagine… All along Hillary, the one piece that I am looking for was just right in front of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you like the update. I'll try to write a more lengthy one. I've been really going through some challenging time so sometimes writing can be a stretch. Anyway, I am glad that I am able to finish this given the circumstances and time. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta | Warning: Grammar not checked; this is an alternative universe although some parallels might be mentioned.

"What?" Hillary asked, slightly confused if there was a double meaning in his word, and if he meant what she thought he meant.

He sighed, "I mean… I was talking about that feeling of not finding that piece of the puzzle, and that’s what I am currently feeling right now… something is just missing, Hill."

"That's too bad..."

"On the contrary..." Bill started, he looked at her with such intensity, then to Hillary's surprise, he reached to rub the back of his forefinger against Hillary's cheeks, "What if the answer is just right in front of me?"

Hillary stared at him. She opened her mouth to say something but Bill's lips lifted and he chuckled. "I'm kidding."

Hillary felt a pang disappointment then masked it by playfully jabbing Bill on his shoulder. "Leave me alone, Bill. I need to work."

"I'm just kidding."

She looked at Bill curiously, "I thought there was a double meaning in your words..." Then she suddenly added out of curiosity, “Is everything good with Kate? What made you say that?”

Bill exhaled and looked up, "No, there's nothing wrong with Kate. She's good."

Hillary chuckled, “You’re such a bad liar.”

Bill kept silent.

Hillary felt her heart constrict and she returned to look at her papers. "Then why are you feeling that way?" 

"Kate's really good in bed…”

"Yeah, I can see it by the kiss mark she left on your collarbone,” She interjected, not interested to hear that part.

Bill chuckled and rubbed his collarbone. "There’s something missing… and that’s what I am feeling, Hill.”

Hillary kept quiet. 

“Are you okay now?" He added.

"Bill, I really have to work," Hillary said, starting to become a bit annoyed with him.

Bill exhaled, and rubbed his hand on his pants and stood up. “Well, I guess I have to go now.” His eyes landed on the ticket on Hillary’s table. He reached for it and read. 

“You’re going to Colorado?”

“Yes, I am going there during the Senate break.”

“I heard there will be a snowstorm coming?”

Hillary didn’t respond and started to return to her paperwork. She felt Bill stood up and was ready to go out of her office when she suddenly asked: “What are you up to this break?”

Bill spun around, his lips pursued. “Well, nothing is set on stone… but I am thinking of taking Kate to the Bahamas.”

 _Great. Bill and Kate in the Bahamas,_ Hillary thought dreadfully. _What the hell? She’s definitely jealous._

“Okay,” She said as if she had difficulty saying that word. “Don’t go to Colorado,” Bill said as he reached the door of her office.

She didn’t respond.

Bill smiled, “Go home, Rodham. It’s late.” He added before he stepped out of her office.

Hillary watched him leave and she leaned back against the rest of her seat and she closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose - not believing the direction of her emotion. She couldn’t understand it. She was actually jealous of Kate. She also ALMOST had the inkling to invite him to the Mountains in Colorado with her to spend the break. She didn’t know why she had that urge, maybe to talk to him. Maybe to tell him of her feelings. No, she couldn’t do that. She couldn’t tell him her feelings or it would ruin everything.

She sighed. She was glad she did not extend the invitation or else he would most likely reject her considering that he was thinking of taking Kate in the Bahamas. Maybe it was best for her to be alone in Colorado in her little vacation to sort out everything on her own without Bill’s presence...

***

**1974, Yale University, Bill and Hillary's Picnic Grounds**

“What will be your plans for the break, Hillary?” Bill asked as they sat on their picnic table. Bill had his back against the table, both of his elbows propped on the surface, his body facing away as he watched the soccer team practice from afar. Hillary, on the other hand, was reading her notes. 

“Hmm?” Hillary asked as she jotted down her notes in her Tax class.

Bill turned his body facing her, “Where are you going this break?”

Bill wanted to invite Hillary to come with him in Arkansas or in Mississippi or anywhere for vacation but doing so sounded as if it was something that friends don’t do, or do they? First, he knew that Jeremy would not be pleased if Hillary went out on a vacation with Bill even though it was platonic. Bill considered it but knew that he wouldn’t be able to invite her. He couldn’t or else he might have ended up confessing to her that he was in love with her and ruined their friendship.

“I am going back to New York with Jeremy,” She said casually. 

Bill stopped. He felt his jaw tightened. “Why?”

Hillary looked at him not believing what she heard, “What do you mean, ‘why’?” She asked incredulously.

Bill turned his body facing again towards the soccer field watching the team play. He felt his anger rising. What did she see in that jock anyway? 

“Nevermind,” He said.

Hillary turned her body facing him, “Where are you going this break?”

“Home,” Bill said bitingly. Away from you, he thought angrily.

“What’s up with you, Bill?” Hillary asked, her brows furrowed.

Bill got out of the seat and propped his hands on his waist not wanting to be near her. “What do you see in Jeremy anyway?”

Hillary faced him, confused with the shift of his emotions. “What do you mean what do I see in Jeremy?”

Bill turned to her, his mouth opened, but words evaded him. He looked up and he damned wishes that he could still hold his patience. “Jeremy doesn’t care about you. He’s using you.”

“Bill, Jeremy and I have been together.”

“Yes, I know that, but clearly, Jeremy doesn’t care about you at all, or else, you wouldn’t be here with me.”

Hillary was taken aback, “What do you mean?”

Bill brushed his hands through his hair, “Hillary, Jesus, you are not dumb. You are playing dumb right now. I know that you know what I mean.”

Hillary jaw dropped by Bill’s strong words. “What’s gotten into you?”

Bill brushed his hands on his face, “I’m sorry. It’s not my business.” He took a step closer to her, “I just don’t get it, Hillary. You are a very special woman. You are smart, funny, and beautiful. If Jeremy appreciates the hell out of you he wouldn’t let any man near you or he would be spending his time with you always.”

“Jeremy is not a jealous type of sort. He trusts me, and he trusts you. He needs the scholarship in Basketball that’s why he’s spending his time practicing.”

“What a pile of Bull -”

“Don’t Bill,” She warned.

“Well, I suggest he doesn’t try to push his luck -”

“Bill, what’s wrong?” She asked, cutting his words.

Bill looked at Hillary. I love you, Hillary, but you can’t see it, he thought defeatedly. 

“Nothing’s wrong. I hope that you and Jeremy will have a great time in New York.”

***

**1992, Nighttime, Washington**

Bill reclined on his bed as he finished the late news. His bedroom light was dimmed casting a yellow shadow in his room - setting the room too low energy - something he does to help him sleep. That time, however, he felt restless. 

He changed the channel of his television to the Weather Channel. He watched as the weatherman discussed the upcoming snow. The weatherman provided some caution but Bill wasn’t exactly listening. He was remembering how he almost confessed that the cure for emptiness was in front of him. Him pertaining to Hillary. 

He was glad that he was able to prevent the unthinkable from happening - her rejection. When he dropped the statement about her being the missing puzzle, he did not expect the look of surprise on Hillary's eyes as if she was horrified by the thought. When she opened her mouth, he immediately said that he was kidding so she didn't have to break it to him that he was her best friend. 

That was the problem he loved Hillary - still loved her, but he would always be just her best friend.

He glanced at Kate who was sleeping next to him, her face pressing against the pillow. Her hand flattened next to her head. Her hair ruffled from their earlier love-making. Maybe he should take Kate to the Bahamas and spend time with her, maybe spending time alone with Kate would make him realize that he could love Kate better than he does Hillary.

He turned off the t.v then he turned and he leaned to kiss Kate’s cheeks as he slept on his side his thoughts still filled with Hillary.

***

**A week before Senate Break, Somewhere in the Mountains of Colorado, Morning**

“Thanks, Biggs!” Hillary waved at the pilot of the chopper that she rented to take her to the vacation house in Water Springs, Colorado. The vacation house she rented was in the middle of the Bolivet Mountain. It was secluded - exactly what she needed.

The house she rented was already filled with food, extra firewood, first-aid kit, blankets, and all the necessities for her to survive a week of vacation. She went there a week before the Senate break because she needed to reach the vacation house before the snowstorm.

She looked at the wooden interior of the house. It was beautiful and cozy. She could hear the crackling of the burning wood in the fireplace and she knew she was in the right place. She wasn’t able to tell Bill that she already left because a few days before her departure Bill was badgering her not to go because of the weather.

"If you go there, I will make it my mission to take you home. I will carry you on my shoulder like a sack of flour."

She would be damned if she did not push through. She needed the space away from Bill to finally kill her feelings for him.

***

**Senate, Washington, Nighttime**

Bill brought an apple with him as he took a bite off. He wandered on the hall leading to Hillary’s office. He questioned where she was because she wasn’t around earlier. He hoped that Hillary wasn’t sick or anything.

He already had brought some tickets to the Bahamas for him and for Kate. He hadn’t told Kate yet because he wanted to surprise her. Everything was already set. He would tell Kate about their vacation a day before their flight.

He knocked on Hillary’s door before opening it, he found Hillary’s secretary, Liz, about to leave. 

“Liz, I’m glad you are here.”

“Senator Clinton,” Liz greeted before she straightened up. “Anything that I can do to help you?”

“Is everything okay with Hillary?” Bill asked.

Liz’s eyebrows furrowed, “Yes, everything is fine.”

“Then why didn't she go to work today?”

“Oh, didn’t she tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“She flew to Water Springs, Colorado for vacation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Water Springs, Colorado and Bolivet Mountain are just made up.
> 
> I am so sad today!!! anyway, I hope you like the update. I cannot wait to write the next chapter. I've decided to keep this fic short so I think you noticed that I have hastened up... I'm really having difficulty lately in life and in writing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta | Warning: Grammar not checked; this is an alternative universe although some parallels might be mentioned.

** Capitol Building, Washington **

Bill paced as he scolded Hillary’s staff when he found out that she went to Colorado alone. He dialed Hillary’s number as he continued talking to Liz.

“There’s a storm coming, Liz! Why did you not stop her?”

Liz looked at Bill as if he was crazy. “Can’t stop her, Senator.”

Bill brushed his hair using his fingers. “Geez, do you know how dangerous it can be?” He looked at her incredulously as he dialed Hillary’s number again. However, all he got was an operator telling him that the number he was dialing was unreachable.

“Senator, Hillary specifically mentioned that she will be unreachable. She will reach us if she needs something. Besides, she frequented that place. I am sure that Senator Rodham knows what she is doing.”

Bill let out a frustrated sigh.

“Where did she say she’s staying?”

“Oh, no, I cannot tell you.”

Bill glared at Liz. Liz crossed her arms against her chest.

“I cannot tell you, Senator. Hillary will kill me."

Bill turned his body to face her. “Give me the details, Liz.” He said deadpan.

** *** **

** 1973, Summer, Bill's Working Garage **

Bill was working alone late in the afternoon in the garage that weekend. His boss asked if Bill could take the weekend shift which Bill gladly took. For Bill, he needed the extra cash so when it was offered, he immediately took it. 

He was sitting on a table taking a break drinking soda when Hillary arrived. Bill was wearing acid-washed jeans jacket with a dirty white shirt underneath. Hillary's eyes frowned at the cigar that he had in between his fingers.

He looked like a Viking trying hard to be James Dean. 

Bill must have felt her presence behind him. He turned his head, muttered a curse then threw his cigar. He jumped off from the table and wiped his hand on his jeans.

He approached her.

“What are you doing there, Kid?”

Hillary sighed and went to approach where he sat. 

"When did you start smoking?" 

_ Ever since you told me that you'll be going back to New York _ . 

He shrugged. Hillary didn't stop walking when she reached her. It prompted Bill to follow her until she sat on the table that he was occupying earlier. 

Bill drank his soda and offered her some. Hillary shook her head. Bill misunderstood her silence. He thought she might be irked by the fact that he was smoking.

"Started smoking to take the stress from work and studying."

Hillary smiled but her lips did not reach her eyes. “Just don't kill yourself.”

Bill chuckled and went to stand facing her. "What's up, Kid?" 

Hillary looked at him. “I’m going to miss you, Bill.”

Bill looked at her, “That’s too sentimental. You’ll be back soon.”

Hillary looked down at her hands on her lap. “I’m afraid that I’ll be staying in New York for good.”

Bill stared at her waiting for her to tell her that she was joking but when she didn’t, he continued. “What do you mean?”

“I’ll be taking up a job there in New York.”

Bill looked at her, “You're gonna leave soon?"

Hillary nodded. 

Silence. 

Bill already knew this. She told him about her plans to return to New York. It shouldn't hurt or incite any emotion but he was caught off-guard. He did not expect her to leave soon. If Hillary would go to New York to work what would he tell her to stay? Also, who was he to ask that of her? He was nothing but merely a friend.

Bill held her gaze before he asked: "Is that what you want?”

_ Please say that you don't want it.  _

She nodded and sighed.

He felt a stabbing pain in his chest by her answer. He wasn't enough reason for her to stay, but why was he surprised? He was just a friend anyway.

He masked his pain by smiling. He felt as if he swallowed some broken glass, his throat suddenly achy.

She leaned her head on Bill’s shoulder. “I’m going to miss you, Bill.”

Bill reached out to hold her hand, his view suddenly blurry with his unshed tears. “I’ll miss you more, Kid.”

She asked without looking at him: “Will you visit me?”

Bill chuckled, "I will". 

He placed his arm over her shoulder fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. He should be happy for her. He was. He was happy for her but at the same time sad for them. 

When Hillary left, Bill had a hard time moving on from her. There were times that he hated himself for allowing Hillary to leave - that he did not fight enough. He didn’t because he knew it was pointless. He was going back to Arkansas to start his career in politics. He knew that he would take the road in politics ever since he was a child so going to follow Hillary in New York was not in his plan. 

He was partly glad that he did not pursue any romance with her, or else, he would abandon his plan for politics and join Hillary in New York. He already couldn’t live without her now that they were only friends, he couldn’t imagine what he would be feeling if they were together. 

He did not communicate with her after they parted. He preferred to cut the communication so he could move on fast. He went out to see a new girl and got himself crazy in studying and getting involved in politics at home it all paid off.

Did he have any regrets? No, he didn't. He always believed that one day their path would cross again, and maybe by then when he would have his chance to make it with her. 

***

** Present time, Washington **

Bill went to his home in Washington and while the break was a week away - Bill did not hesitate to start packing to follow Hillary in Colorado. He was muttering under his breath that Hillary was crazy for going there with the threat of the upcoming snowstorm. He could already imagine Hillary being stuck there alone, cold, and hungry, or worst dying from hypothermia.

_ Ring ring ring _

Bill glanced at his phone that was lying on his bed next to the pile of clothes that he was packing. Kate's name was flashing. Bill felt a pang of dread. If he went to Colorado he wouldn't be able to take Kate to vacation. But he needed to rescue Hillary first. 

He answered it in the sixth ring and heard Kate's smooth voice at the end of the line.

"Babe?" Bill said as he continued to work on his clothes.

"Babe, I will not be able to go home tonight. I'll be flying to Wyoming to see my parents. My dad had a heart attack."

Bill felt his heart plummet. He dropped the shirt that he was folding.

"What? Where are you now?"

"On my way to the airport. I am so sorry for not calling you soon but mom's been panicking. I need to be there."

"No, it's okay. I understand. Do you want me to go with you?"

Admittedly, a very small part of him wanted her to say no.

"No. It's okay. Will you be fine?" 

Bill felt like smacking his head. He felt guilty because Kate was always sweet and the fact that he wouldn't be there for her made him feel like an unworthy boyfriend.

"I'll be fine. I'll be flying to Colorado."

"Colorado? Why?" 

"I have a project that I need to take care of," Bill said, feeling worse by lying to her. He couldn’t simply say that he would go to Colorado by rescuing Hillary, no? Plus, after he took Hillary and smacked some sense into her he would return to Washington and fly to Wyoming to be with Kate. He promised that to himself.

"Alright, I have to go. I have to go and check-in." 

"Take care." 

Bill hung-up internally berating himself. He didn't have to lie, but he did. He hoped that going there would be worth it.

***

** Water Springs Colorado, Morning **

Hillary curled on her couch as the sound of the crackling of the burning wood surrounded her. She had a warm tea steaming on the side table next to her while she continued to scribble on her journal - detailing how her travel went.

The storm was coming soon but she prepared for it. She bought extra batteries, food stocks, more wood, first-aid kit, warmers, and emergency light. She also informed her team of her situation.

It was her third day in the cabin, and the healing that she was hoping was soon being realized. She was no longer as bitter and angry with Roger, but her attraction for Bill was still unresolved. She felt, however, more in control. She told herself that she stay there in Colorado for the next three weeks would be the healing that she needed. She would soon be over with him too. Maybe, by then, she would meet a new boyfriend.

Hillary placed her pen in the middle of her journal, placed it both on the table as she reached for her warm cup of tea. She took a sip and closed her eyes enjoying the warm sensation. 

_ Rinnnnng _

Hillary turned her head looking at the door. Someone just hit the doorbell. She continued to look at it expecting that it was just a mistake and the person on the other side would move on but… 

_ Rinnnnnng _

_ Rinnnnnng _

Hillary placed the mug back and stretched her legs. Who could it be? She thought. She knew that there were passers-by in the camp but why would they go to her place? It was a secured and private one.

She walked towards the door and peeked at the bird's eye view.

She gasped then moved away from the door.

It can't be! Her mind screamed. It truly can't be happening! She thought again but her fear turned out real when she heard Bill's familiar voice shouting on the other side of the door: "Hillary! Open the gaddamn door! I am freezing!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting and for telling me to continue. :)  
> I hope you update. I cannot wait to proceed with the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta | Warning - possible grammar problems

“Hillary!” Bill shouted against the closed door. His arms wrapped around himself to keep himself warm. He rubbed his hands against his arms before he pounded on Hillary’s door again.

_ Knock _

_ Knock _

Hillary pulled the door open. "What on earth are you doing here?" She asked furiously. 

Bill did not wait for her to welcome him and instead walked inside as if he had every right to do so. He unloaded his large backpack and left them on the floor. He brought some snow with him to Hillary's annoyance then he walked towards the center of her cabin. Hillary watched him befuddled. 

"Hey!" Hillary exclaimed. "You cannot come in here!" 

"Dammit, it's so cold," Bill commented not paying attention to her. He turned his head and his eyes lightened up seeing the fireplace. He hurried there and slumped on the floor lying on his back.

He closed his eyes trying to catch his breath then —

"Oof!" Bill grunted when Hillary dumped his bag on his legs. 

He sat up looking at her with a surprised look on his face. 

"Now do I have your attention?" Hillary asked

Bill rubbed his hand through his hair and stood up. Hillary propped her hands on her waist still glaring at him.

"You must be thanking me for coming in here to save your sorry ass," Bill chided.

"What do you mean: 'thanking' you? The last thing I want to do is to thank you, you buffoon!" 

Bill's mouth gaped open, then he laughed. "I am tired, Hillary. I went all the way from Washington to take you back with me."

"What do you mean to take me back? I am not leaving!"

Bill stood up, standing next to Hillary. He was standing so close that Hillary had to slightly tilt her back to be able to look in his eyes.

"Well, I guess there's nothing that I can do —“

"Ackkk!" Hillary let out when Bill scooped her and carried her like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder. Hillary fought against his hold. 

"Let go of me! Let me go!" She screamed, beating Bill's back, while she started to kick her legs, but then she felt Bill's arms securing her legs preventing her from kicking. Then she felt the hit of cold wind when Bill stepped out of her cabin. The damn gorilla would carry out his plan to her horror. Oh, she wouldn't forgive him for this! She thought furiously.

Hillary continued to struggle but with the wind blowing hard Bill was losing his grip. He ultimately let go of her when he accidentally stepped on uneven ground. He moved quickly in fear of hurting her. He rolled them over and he fell on his back bringing Hillary with him. She fell on top of him.

"Oof!" Bill grunted, then he reached for Hillary's face to look at her. 

"Are you okay?" Bill asked as Hillary scrambled - disoriented with what happened but instead of answering him, Hillary hit him square on the side of his right eye with her knuckles. 

"Ouchhhh! Dammit, what's that for?" Bill demanded, clutching his eye. 

Hillary rolled off from him.

"What the hell do you mean 'What's that for'? You barge into my cabin uninvited don't tell me that I am being an ungracious host!" Hillary bit back furiously. 

She spun around and walked back to her cabin.

Bill caught up with her and was about to touch her arm but before he could do so Hillary spun around to punch him again but Bill was able to dodge her.

"If you think I am going to let you stay there alone in your cabin in this storm - you're mistaken!" Bill answered strongly, squinting at her. 

Hillary felt a tug in her heart looking at the side of his eye that she hit. It was starting to start to turn yellowish.

Hillary spread her arms on the side, "What do you want, Bill?" She asked tiredly, almost out of breath.

Bill looked at her and tilted his head.  _ Yes, what does he want?  _

She shook her head, "You don't have to come all the way from Washington to help me. I am not your responsibility. I'm more than capable to look after myself. My team is aware of my situation."

Hillary looked up feeling her face numb from the cold. "You still have time, please, pick up your bag and leave."

Bill watched as Hillary returned to the cabin. He was wondering,  _ yes, why does he feel obliged to rescue her? She already gave him the reassurance that he needs then why does he still want to stay in Colorado with her and not fly back to Washington, or follow Kate in Texas? Why? _

Hillary felt her throat closed and the urge for her to shed a tear was overwhelming. She didn't know why she felt her emotions were ricocheting inside her. She was upset by Bill's arrogance and how he disrespected her wish to be alone. But she also hated herself that there was a spark of hope inside her when she saw him outside her cabin. She hated herself that despite how he seemingly disrespected her peace, a part of her was glad that he cared that much about her that he flew all the way from Washington to rescue her. 

She heard Bill's soft footfalls as he went inside her cabin. She was in the kitchen heating some water but she could see from her peripheral that Bill was getting his backpack.

_Good, he would leave her._

She felt her chest constricted.  _ She wanted this right? For him to leave her alone but why does it hurt? _

She felt Bill as he went to her kitchen and gently placed his backpack on the nearby chair. He went to stand next to her. 

"I am sorry for doing that earlier. I shouldn't have done that." He said apologetically.

"What are you thinking when you've done that?" Hillary asked straightforwardly - devoid of any friendly tone she used to have.

"I wanted to take you to my car and drive you back."

"You know you're not going to succeed abducting me then I will sue you afterward."

"I'll take my chance."

Hillary turned to him, "But why?" 

"Earlier you asked me what I want?" Bill said, his voice above a whisper. He took a deep breath. "You are right that you are not my responsibility..." He sighed and held her gaze, "But Hillary, you are important to me."

"Important? That you are willing to risk your life for?" 

Bill smiled gently, "You have no idea."

Hillary wanted to push the envelope further to ask what he meant but, for the life of her, she wasn't exactly ready to hear that. 

"Let me stay until the storm is over. I won't disturb your peace. I'll stay quiet on the couch, but let me be with you," Bill added.

"Bill…"

"I am not going to ask for more, besides, the storm will be here. You’ll not be able to stomach if I get caught in the middle of it.”

Hillary sighed, "There's only one room. You'll have to sleep on the couch."

Bill smiled. "So is everything all set?" 

Hillary rolled her eyes, "I've prepared everything before you arrived."

They suddenly both turned their head towards the window as the wind outside howled. The room's temperature turned a level lower. Bill and Hillary looked at each other trying to seek comfort from each other’s presence. 

“Have you eaten?” Hillary asked, distracting them both.

“Glad you asked, I am starving,” Bill responded smiling at her.

Hillary found the kitchen to be too small for both of them and she suddenly felt uncomfortable being in the same place as him. “I… I can make some sandwiches.”

Bill watched Hillary make sandwiches but when she was about to prepare them Bill reached her hand. Her eyes dropped to his hand atop hers, and he said, “I’ll prepare them. You don’t have to play a gracious host because I am an uninvited guest.” He said using her earlier words.

Hillary laughed, “You are damn well right. Help yourself, Jefferson.”

Hillary was glad of the reprieve and the distance. She couldn’t think straight. Bill’s presence was wreaking havoc in her emotions. Bill ate at the dining table while she sat on the couch. He could see Hillary in the living room sitting stiffly on the couch looking absentmindedly at the fireplace. 

He stared at the clock. It was seven in the evening. He made himself a cup of tea before he decided to join her.

What boggled him was the obvious distance she was putting between them. If this was just any other dinner she would join him, but that night, she did it differently by not joining him. He wondered:  _ Is she still angry? _ He understood that she had every right to be angry with him but he wouldn't let them be in that situation before they sleep. He couldn't stomach Hillary being angry with him.

He brought his cup with him and decided to join her and maybe take his chance to have a heart-to-heart talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all? I wish you are all okay at this time. I am happy to be able to get this out. I apologize for not being able to write because it has been a crazy week. Again, thank you so much. I hope you like it. I really appreciate any comments and feedback and kudos too!
> 
> Thanks you and please, keep safe and wash your hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta | Warning: grammatical errors.

Hillary was staring blankly at the burning wood in the fireplace, the cup of tea that she was gripping had lost its heat. She felt her chest closing around her and she felt warm all over and it because of the fact that she could no longer escape Bill. 

“Why did you choose Colorado of all places?” She heard Bill asked. 

Bill remained where he stood - a few steps away behind her. Something tells him to keep his distance so he stayed where he was. He looked at tensed muscles on Hillary’s shoulders. It made him conclude that there was something amiss. He just couldn’t fathom. She used to be open with him but lately, she was reserved. He wondered  _ why wasshe so guarded? What changed? _

Heck, if there was someone who should be guarded, it should be him. After all, he still hasn't moved on from her.

“For some reason, the snowy mountains seem to appeal to me.”

Bill chuckled.

Hillary looked over her shoulders and shot daggers at him. Bill raised his unoccupied hand in surrender. He took a step closer still feeling like he was approaching a lioness. He was careful not to provoke her.

“May I take a seat?” He asked in the space on the couch. 

Hillary sighed. “You’ve already barged your way in my cabin, how am I supposed to stop you from taking a seat?”

Bill chuckled and sat down and took a sip of his coffee. They both turned quiet listening to the whooshing sound of wind against the cabin and crackling sounds the fire was making. It was almost homey. Almost. If it weren’t for the sudden awkwardness that enveloped them - thanks to Hillary.

“Why do I feel that you are trying to avoid me?”

Hillary turned her head and looked at him. “What made you say that?”

Bill looked at her holding her gaze unblinkingly. “I know you, Hillary. I can feel that you are avoiding me.”

Hillary gave nervous laughter then turned her head to avoid his gaze. “I don’t know what you are saying.”

“You’re lying,” For some reason, Bill wanted to push her. He knew she was hiding something.

“I have nothing to prove to you, Bill. If you don’t want to believe then that’s not my problem.”

Bill stood up, “That’s the problem, Hillary! You’ve been avoiding me recently and I don’t know what’s up with you? Have I done something wrong?”

“I just broke up with Roger! What do you want me to do?” She snapped.

“Even so! You’re not like that - something changed!” Bill stood in front of her, prompting Hillary to tilt her head.

“Are you going to boss me around?” Hillary asked, reaching to place the tea on the table beside the couch.

“I can’t boss you around even if I try,” Bill responded exasperatedly. He reached out his hand and Hillary looked at them as if he was offering her a snake. “Take my hand.”

Hillary turned her gaze to him, wondering what he was up to. “If you’re not lying, take my hand,” she heard him say.

“I’m not going to play your games,” She said, her voice slightly quivered. She was no match to his charm. If she took his hand and played whatever he was playing, she would lose against her feelings. She did not trust herself around him, not this time that they were alone and inside the cabin. There was no way she could escape him.

“Take my hand, Hillary.” He urged her. 

When she didn’t, Bill went down on his haunches and leveled himself so he could look at her eye to eye. 

“What are you so afraid of Hillary?” He asked, his voice above a whisper. 

_ I might fall in love with you again,  _ her treacherous heart said.

He was about to reach to cup her face but she turned her head again prompting Bill to drop his hand.

“I’ll tell you something, Hillary.” Bill started but Hillary kept quiet and continued to turn her head away. He continued, “The reason why you are important to me is that - “

“Don’t,” Hillary interjected.

Bill looked at her. 

“Don’t ruin what we have.”

“You don’t even know what I am going to say."

Hillary kept quiet.

"What are you afraid of?" Bill asked, then he stood up and gave her some space.

Hillary couldn't understand why the thought of telling Bill anything about her true feelings terrified her. She was worried about what would happen if she told him the truth about why she was acting all weird but she was afraid that it might ruin their friendship, and she wasn't exactly ready to take that risk.

Bill watched the emotions played on Hillary's face and realized that whatever Hillary was hiding she wasn't ready to reveal them. He turned around and massaged the stiff muscles on the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry for being an ass," He said apologetically.

Hillary let out a sigh, "If you can let the night be as less complicated, I'll really appreciate it."

"Peace?" Bill asked. 

Hillary nodded and she stood up. "I am glad," She heard him say. 

Bill turned around looking for his bag, "So this is where I will be sleeping?"

Hillary nodded. Bill pursued his lips. "Where will you be sleeping?"

Hillary raised her brow. 

Bill chuckled. "Relax, I just want to know."

Hillary nodded towards the room behind him. Bill nodded. 

"Damn!" Bill exclaimed.

"What?"

"I forgot something in the car," Bill said, his hands on his waist. 

Hillary looked horrified. "Please, don't tell me you are going to get it."

Bill took a step and gripped her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Worried about me?" 

Hillary turned her head with disdain, "Of course, not."

"Alright. I'll just get my stuff. I forgot to get them. I think it's best for me to take them while the storm is not yet so bad." Bill said. He went where he deposited his backpack and searched for his flashlight. He took his keys with him as well before he walked to the door.

"Is it far?" Hillary asked, sounding concerned.

"A little. My car is near the river bed."

"I'll prepare the couch."

Bill smiled and pulled open the door, the gush of wind came in. Hillary was suddenly worried by the darkness and the snow. She watched as Bill disappeared in the darkness.

Hillary waited while preparing the couch. She sat on the couch that she prepared for him. Hillary thought about what happened earlier thinking that when it comes to the matters of her heart it always made her want to run. Bill was just as important to her and keeping him as her friend was the best thing for her to do in order not to lose him.

It was already past fifteen minutes and Bill failed to return yet. She went to stand next to the window wondering where he could be.

When her waiting turned thirty minutes her guts told her to check him out so she went to the coat hanger and grabbed her coat. She took her flashlight and started to look for him outside. 

"Bill!" She called. She started worrying about what could've happened to him. 

She couldn't feel her face and every limb of hers were shaking from the cold.

He said that he parked near the river bed. Hillary knew that place. She was glad that there was enough light for her to see where she was going. She followed the trail that was already covered with snow. She had a hard time figuring the track. In the back of her head, she was thinking that he might have gotten lost.

"Bill!" She shouted again. She turned a corner and gasped when she found Bill lying on the corner of the river bed. Hillary felt her heart jump to her throat seeing his body. She hurried up no longer minding the cold. She felt her blood drain on her face realizing that Bill might have slipped and ended up in the river and crawled on the land.

"Bill?" She turned him around and found his lips turning violet. 

She reached for his wrist and felt his pulse. It was there: a faint beating.

He briefly opened his eyes, "Hill—" He said weakly before he closed his eyes again. 

_ Oh, my God. He would end up having hypothermia! _ Her mind screamed. She turned her head around looking for anyone but when she realized that she was on her own. 

"Let me take you back, come on, Bill!" Hillary said, dragging his body back to the cabin by the shoulders of his coat. She was afraid. She was so afraid that he might end up dying there. The cabin was a few meters away. Bill was already heavy and she wasn't sure that she would be able to bring him into the cabin before he died from hypothermia.

"Come on!" She grunted, then slipped. She stood up and dragged him again. It took Hillary a few minutes before she ended up successfully taking him inside her cabin. She was exhausted and her fingers ached. She didn't bother about them, and instead, she worked on him. First, she prepared the floor where she would lay him. She added the blanket on top of the carpet. She positioned it a few steps away from the fireplace as the direct heat would make his situation worst. She rolled him exactly on the spot where she wanted him to be warmed, then she started taking off his clothes. His coat, his shirt, his undershirt. She worked on his shoes, socks, pants, and underwear. She dragged another blanket she prepared then covered him around. She rubbed his cheeks with her hands.

"Bill?" She asked. "Damnit, answer me!" She demanded angrily. Bill's lips were now violet. She went to reach for her phone but for some reason the reception was bad. Hillary had a sinking feeling that Bill might end up dying. She clapped her hand against her forehead thinking what to do next. She went to warmed towel them pressed them on the wall of his chest. 

She went back to him and kneel next to him. She reached for his hand and rubbed them, "Listen to me, Bill. I'll tell you why I am afraid, alright? But you have to be alive so you can hear them!" She felt her throat closed and her tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you, alright! I love you, god damn it! I don't know what to do with my feelings and it terrifies me! Do you understand?" She gripped his chin but he remained unresponsive.

"I am not going to let you die on me!" She announced.

She moved and started taking off her clothes thinking of using her body heat to help him warm-up. She ended up only with her underwear when she went under the blanket. She gasped feeling his cold skin and then did what she never thought she would end up doing - lying on top of him embracing him. 

It wasn't exactly how she imagined her night would be neither she expected the turn of events. But it no longer mattered because all she wanted to happen was to keep Bill alive.

"Please, stay with me, Billy. Please," She whispered, closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the update. Please always take care.   
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated. hehehe! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta | Warning - possible grammar problems  
> Warning - Explicit

Bill stirred from his sleep feeling warm all over. He fluttered his eyelids and tipped his chin down to look at the weight on top of him. His eyes widened with shock as he was greeted with blonde hair and Hillary’s sleeping face. She was draped over him with her arms wrapped around his torso.

Bill wanted to move but feeling Hillary’s soft body was it making it hard. He tried to remember what happened gently rubbing his eyes with his free hand. He looked at his naked chest and he turned his head to the side to look at Hillary. He instantly hardened when the realization hit him that they are both naked under the blanket. He wanted to move to protect her from his erection. He was already hard even before he woke up but the knowledge that they were both naked turned him on. He didn't doubt that she could feel his shaft that was pressing against her. For the sake of decency, he wanted to move but doing so would wake her up.

Hillary wasn’t fully naked by wearing her underwear. He wondered what happened then remembered that he was on his way to his car last night when he slipped and ended up falling on the river. He had a hard time swimming because of the weight of his coat, but when he managed to reach the side of the river, he was too tired and too cold that he ended up passing out.

It dawned on him that Hillary saved him and brought him back to the cabin. He was in and out of consciousness last night but remembered when she laid him on the floor and stripped him naked.

A smile appeared on his lips. _Oh, his little brave girl_ , he thought. She braved the cold and carried him on her own. 

He lightly brushed her hair feeling his heart took a somersault. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming but he remembered also Hillary begging him to live and her admitting to him that she loves him. It was so clear even in his hazy mind. 

Hillary stirred as she opened her eyes then reached out to touch his face. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, flattening her palm against his face.

Her eyes were soft and full of worry. Her cheeks a little bright red. 

“You saved me,” He said simply.

He had the urge to gently pull her to him to kiss her but he didn’t. Not yet anyway. However, Hillary was looking at him with such gentle and soft eyes that made him want to make love with her then and then. It wasn’t helping that he was still naked in the morning and she was only in her underwear and they were both holding each other’s gaze.

“I…” Hillary started. “I have to.”

Bill turned his head and kissed the center of her palm, “Thank you.”

Hillary was just as aroused. It took a great will power for her not to lean and kiss him. She couldn’t ignore the elation she felt when she realized that he was awake, then there was also the fact that Bill was hard that she was trying to ignore. He wasn’t even concealing himself. She was confused as hell. She was afraid to move but she ever part of her wanted her to take the first step. 

“I have to get you some towel,” Hillary excused without taking her eyes from him.

Bill nodded. He propped himself on his elbows watching Hillary move away. Bill brushed his fingers through his hair a bit frustrated with himself. He was letting her walk away. He was conflicted if he would do it. He knew Hillary and she wouldn't take anything further. If he wanted to finally spend the time with her he should take this chance. He allowed her to walk away from him before he shouldn't let her walk away again.

Hillary stood on unsteady legs as she turned around to go to her room to get Bill some towel, but before she could take a step, she heard Bill speak.

“Hillary,” He said. 

Hillary turned her head to look over her shoulders. He wasn’t exactly looking at her. He was looking at the floor as if he was thinking something so deep. Before he could say his next words, he looked at her. 

“Kiss me,” he said, his voice hoarse as if he didn’t want her to hear what he said, as if it took all of his strength to say it, but Hillary heard him as clear as the sky outside. 

Hillary opened her mouth to say something, but then she turned her head away. Bill wasn’t surprised but then Hillary spun around and went to him in a few big steps and she caught his lips with hers.

When she pulled a few inches from him after she told him, "Don't ever regret that you wished that."

A lopsided smile appeared on Bill's face, his eyes glassy as his hand curved on her nape gently pulling her to him. "I don’t because I’ve been waiting for that for years." He said before he kissed her again.

They both knew that nothing would be the same again after that kiss searing kiss. They had a future to worry about an entangled mess of scandal if the public finds out, but it didn’t matter then.

The guilt nagged behind Hillary. She was indulging in a pleasure that wasn’t hers to have, but it didn’t matter, nothing mattered not when Bill rolled them over with his body pressing deliciously above hers. His lips were soft, gentle, and warm. The possible consequence of the affair when she runs for Presidency didn’t bother her, not when Bill ran his lips on the slope of her neck, grazing her skin with his teeth and his hips pressing decadently against hers feeling his erection against the inner of her thighs. 

She forgot all about caution when his warm mouth enclosed her hardened nipples. It no longer mattered. Nothing mattered but the pleasure of his embrace and the sweetness of his kiss.

“Stay with me,” Bill murmured against her skin on her tummy as he traveled south. Hillary’s muscles quivered, her back curved following his every kiss. She whimpered trying to stifle a groan that was escaping her lips as he kissed every inch of her skin.

It was hot and decadent more so when Bill’s head hovered above her core. He looked at her as the rough feel of his hand grazed her inner thighs. He hooked her legs on his shoulders. Hillary felt her sweat trickle down her temple and her heartbeat hammering against her chest. 

Bill rubbed the soft skin of her core making her groan, “I never imagine being able to do this,” he admitted. He watched his fingers separate the skin covering her hardened bud.

“Bill,” She moaned. 

“Do you want me to eat you, Hillary?” He asked teasingly.

“Bill,” She responded breathily. 

“Come on now… tell me.” Bill coaxed. 

She bit her lips holding Bill’s playful gaze. He knew he was torturing her and he was enjoying every bit of it. He watched as she squirmed from her position. Oh, he was loving it, she thought amusedly.

“Oh, God,” Hillary groaned as Bill grazed her bud with the tip of his finger. 

“Say it, you’ll not regret it.” He teased devilishly. “Say-”

“Yes, eat me. I want your mouth on me,” She admitted exhaustedly. She thought there was no point in denying herself this pleasure. She already engaged in the act she might as well embrace everything at the moment.

“I know you’d want to, Kid,” Bill said before he pressed his mouth against her core. He focused on the bundle of nerves as Hillary felt the waves of pleasure brought by his mouth. Bill was relentless - holding her legs in place as he sucked and lapped her core leaving no crevice untasted. He focused on giving her pleasure that he wanted her to come in his mouth.

“Come, Darling. Come for me,” He encouraged, and she did after he sucked her while he worked his two fingers in and out of her.

Hillary’s body arched as her orgasm hit her hard; the muscle in her stomach tightened.

She hasn’t recovered from her orgasm when Bill suddenly moved, positioning himself on the space between her thighs. “I’m sorry, but you’re so good. I need you,” he said. He was crazy, desperate to feel her. 

“Yes,” Hillary encouraged feeling excited - wanting to feel him just as much. Bill held the head of his shaft positioning himself on her entrance, holding her legs apart. He felt so hard and full he knew that it wouldn’t take him long, but he needed to control himself. He wanted her to reach her orgasm again before he did. He pressed forward feeling the opening of her wet and warm core. Bill bit his lips before he moved - gently sliding all the way inside feeling her envelop him. She was tight against him like a glove. Bill started to move in and out of her.

It was so good Hillary felt like bursting in tears from the feeling. She reached out because she wanted to embrace him. She wanted to hold him when they both reached that release. It did not take a lot of urging as Bill immediately took her arms and he leaned enveloping her in his embrace. Hillary’s legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to move his hips.

“Oh, God, I am close,” Bill said, “Please, come. Please, come for me.” He almost begged. He pressed his forehead against hers, his nose touching hers. Hillary’s hand brushing the hair on the back of his head. She felt her heart constricted by his plea that she wasn’t able to notice that she whispered, “I love you, Bill.” 

She heard him grunt, then his movements became hurried as he pressed his lips against hers. He did not stop until she reached hers first, Hillary moved her head and gasped before she moaned low as her inner muscles gripped him.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she repeated as her second orgasm hit her.

Bill followed immediately, not pulling out spending himself inside her until he was spent. Hillary held him brushing his hair. There was no denying it now. She had slipped the words in the daylight. She wouldn’t retract them. She figured she no longer cares if he reciprocated or not.

“Am I crushing you?” He asked. 

His lack of response to her feelings should sting but it didn't. “No,” She responded.

Bill moved not taking her off from his embrace. They laid side to side facing each other. His arms draped on her waist. She avoided his gaze by tipping slightly her chin down but Bill tipped her chin up with his thumb so she could look at him. "What?" She asked, suddenly feeling annoyed. 

He brushed her cheeks feeling hard again. _Oh, God,_ he thought. He was ready again for another round it seemed as if the years that he repressed his feelings for her came out with vengeance. He chuckled. 

"What's funny?" She asked definitely annoyed with him this time.

Bill leaned to kiss her but she moved her head and he ended up kissing her cheeks. "You know what's funny, Kid?" He nuzzled her cheeks that made Hillary sigh.

"No, I don't know what's funny." She responded blankly, she felt warm again. Her arms starting to encircle around him. Oh, God, she thought. She was ready to have him again. What on earth did he do to her? She wondered. 

Bill hovered above her again tracing the shell of her ears with his lips. "I've loved you ever since we were studying at Yale."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy. Happy Easter! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta | Warning - possible grammar problems

Hillary stirred from her sleep when the waft of smoked bacon reached her nostril then followed by the soft cackle of oil on the frying pan.

Bill was cooking.

She moved a little but gasped as she felt a sharp pleasurable pain shoot on her thighs. She slumped back on the bed remembering Bill's confession: "I've loved you ever since we were studying at Yale."

Hillary couldn't believe it. She stilled when she heard those words. Bill stopped mid-kiss when he felt her muscles tensed. "What's wrong?" He asked, his furrow burrowed in concern. 

Hillary cupped his face with her hands, "Why did you never tell me?" She asked.

"You are in-relationship then."

Hillary pressed her hand on her face, Bill thought she was crying. He sat next to her then helped her to sit down. "What's wrong?" Bill asked peering around her hands to get a look on her face. 

Hillary moved her hands away from her face, "I was in love with you too then."

Bill’s face straightened, “Then why you never said anything as well?”

Hillary pulled her hands away from her face, “You never gave me any hint. Besides, you are hell-bent to go back to Arkansas after school and I feel strongly about going back to New York as well. I didn’t think that pursuing any relationship with you is a good idea.”

Bill brushed her hair away from her face, “Oh, Hill, I would have followed you in New York have you told me that you are in love with me.”

Hillary looked down on her hands, “If you do that you would hate me because you wouldn’t be able to pursue politics in Arkansas.”

A smile broke on Bill's face as he leaned and kissed her cheeks, “We should focus on what we have right now, we might have missed the past, but we have each other now.”

Bill reached under her chin with his thumb and forefinger forcing her to look at him, “I intend to fill what we’ve missed.”

Hillary’s raised a brow, “And how do you intend to do that?” She asked curiously.

Bill leaned while he tipped her chin up, he brushed his open lips against hers, “Exactly by making love with you again.”

Hillary chuckled but her chuckle was soon replaced by a sigh after Bill’s lips enveloped hers in a heated kiss.

***

Hillary slumped back on the bed remembering the hours that followed. They made love too many times that morning that she felt sore all over her body. She was just glad that after the last time that they made love Bill went to press some warm towel against her thighs to ease her muscles but that didn’t help that much.

She smiled feeling happy and full. She couldn’t forget how many times Bill whispered how much he loved her or how much he admired her. She also couldn’t forget the laughter they shared after, the cuddles, and their exchange of conversations. It felt all-natural to be around him, she thought in bliss.

She knew, however, that it was all temporary. Bill did not open about the fact that he was dating Kate. She didn’t ask if it would mean that he would end whatever relationship he and Kate have. They also did not discuss the possible consequences of their relationship if they came out in the public and how it would affect her plans to run as President. She didn't even mention that yet to Bill.

She heaved a sigh. They would discuss that soon but today she had Bill and she intended to spend the whole day making love with him, laugh, and exchange stories again.

***

Bill was busy making lunch but his mind was elsewhere. He kept remembering Kate's message on his phone: I'm r _ eally sad, Babe. Dad's in critical condition. When will your project in Colorado end? I heard it stormed there, are you okay? Call me.  _

Bill felt his heart plummet. He took a deep breath forgetting that there was Kate. He felt so terrible for lying and spending blissfully while the girl he was exclusively dating was going through some serious problem. While they were not yet in a relationship he admitted to himself that he likes Kate. She was beautiful, funny, and smart. Hillary, however, was the girl he truly loves. He would deal with Kate after. He would end their relationship but he couldn't do that over the phone or while she was going through this period in her life.

He slightly jumped when he suddenly felt Hillary’s arms circled his stomach from behind embracing him. She placed a kiss on his shoulder blade as she peered at what he was cooking.

Bill scrambled as the bacon was starting to burn. Hillary chuckled. “What’s up?” She asked, chuckling. 

Bill laughed, “Was just thinking if you are a bacon kind of girl.”

Hillary eyed him and knew that something was bothering him. Hillary went to get some plates and heard him ask, “Are you the bacon kind of girl?”

“You know that I eat bacon,” Hillary deadpanned. 

Bill laughed and turned to her, “Then I guess there’s a lot of things that I need to re-learn again.”

Hillary didn’t laugh, but turned to him, “I don’t think that’s what you are thinking before I arrived,” she said as she took her seat.

Bill took the seat next to her. He looked at her hand and placed his atop hers. “Alright, I’ll be honest with you.”

Hillary turned to look at him as he continued. “I didn’t expect the turn of events here in Colorado. I honestly went here to take you home or at least be with you until the storm ends.” Bill rubbed the veins on the back of her hand, “I honestly didn’t know that we’ll be sleeping together.” He looked at her and brushed her hair, “Don’t think that I regret any of that it’s the best thing ever, but you do know that I am dating Kate, right?”

Hillary felt her stomach knots hearing him mention Kate. How ironic that she was just thinking about it earlier. She was ready to talk about it but she didn't know that they would be dealing with it so soon. “Yes, I know.”

“I’ve been thinking - “

“You don’t have to break up with her because something happened between us…”

That caught Bill by surprise, “What do you mean?”

“I know that the most decent thing you want to do is to break up with Kate considering what happened to us, but to say, I’m not putting that pressure on you.”

Bill chuckled and brushed her cheek, “Generous of you to say that. I haven't even finished what I am saying. Are you nervous to talk about that?" He asked.

Hillary shook her head with a self-deprecating smile on her face, "I'm not nervous, but I thought about Kate earlier. I know you are dating each other, but knowing you, I know that you might think I am going to pressure you to end things between the two of you."

Bill smiled, "And you are so sure that I'm not only after sleeping with you?"

Hillary giggled, "Are you?"

Bill leaned and brushed his nose with hers, "In all seriousness, I know that one day I have to end it. I’ve been waiting for this for my whole life, Hillary.” He looked at her sincerely, “I’ve loved you then and I love you now, more so when you said that you also feel the same way. I don’t want to lose that. I don’t want to lose you again after I’ve lost you before.”

Hillary listened to him so he continued, “The right thing for me to do is to set Kate free. I like Kate, but I don’t love her. She deserves someone who will love her and I don’t want to deprive her of that.”

He moved his hand to cup her cheek with his free hand, “I just hope that you will wait for me because it’s not going to be easy.”

“What do you mean?”

“Kate is going through some personal challenges, her father is in critical condition. I don’t think I can end our relationship while she’s going to go through that. I hope, while I wait for the right time to end things between us, is for you to wait for me.”

Hillary smiled gently and turned her head to kiss the center of his palm, “We’ve waited for years to be together, a few weeks won’t hurt.”

Bill smiled and pulled her for an embrace. “I’m sorry for the burned bacon.”

Hillary chuckled and kissed his cheeks, “I’ll make us an omelet.”

Bill watched as his girl went to the kitchen and exactly made that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeek. I am happy I am able to update. I promise to do a longer chapter next time. I'm so sorry that I've been keeping a short one. I am honestly just lost my motivation because there's a lot of things going on in my life. 
> 
> Anyway, any kudos and comments are appreciated. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta | Warning: grammatical errors

_ Where will Bill fit in her future?  _ Hillary mulled over quietly late afternoon as they lounge in her bedroom. They were both reclining on the bed reading a book. Bill was engrossed reading a sci-fi book while Hillary was reading a book about Democracy vs Demagoguery. She wasn't reading though, she was spacing out. She was thinking about their future together. 

It wasn't because she couldn't imagine a future with him. She could very well see him beside her when she decides to run for Presidency.

Beside her, but not with her. Not yet in the meantime, anyway. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact about them being together. It was so surreal.

Bill could end his relationship with Kate then they could start going out publicly to let everyone know that they were dating. Yes, that could work. They just need to be careful for people not to figure out that she was the third party and the cause of the end of Bill's relationship.

She turned her head and looked at Bill when he placed the book on the bedside table and turned to her. 

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

She smiled. "What made you think that there's something on my mind?" 

Bill nodded towards her book. "You've been stuck on that page for the past few minutes."

Hillary chuckled. "You noticed?" 

A smile appeared on his face, "I am most definitely observant when it comes to you."

Hillary giggled, and Bill took her book away from her hands and placed them on his side of the bedside table. She lay on the bed and Bill hovered over her. She encircled her arms around his neck then her hands were brushing the hairs on the back of his head. 

"You are observant when it comes to me?" She teased. 

Bill nodded and he leaned to kiss her cheeks. He wedged his way to position his body in between her legs and she gasped. "Still in pain?" He asked, concerned.

Hillary laughed. "I didn't know you are an indefatigable man."

Bill chuckled and kissed her jaw. "Don't worry we're not going to go there. But do tell me what's on your mind."

Hillary sighed as Bill moved south. "Hmm…?" She asked, distracted by where Bill's mouth was heading. She gasped when she felt Bill's mouth enclosed around her nipple, while his hand played with the other.

"What are you saying?" Bill asked against her skin. His voice muffled. 

"I… I can't think while you're doing that," Hillary whimpered. 

Bill took the last swipe on her nipple then moved away taking the space he initially occupied. "What is it?" 

Hillary looked at him, "You're not going to finish?" 

He chuckled. "No, your thoughts are more important." His hand settled on her stomach and he felt the slight tremor on her muscle. 

Hillary turned to her side, now both of them lying side by side facing each other. She reached to brush his cheek. "How can I ever get enough of you?" 

Bill leaned and kissed her. "How can I  _ ever _ get enough of you?" He asked back hovering above her lips. "Tell me what you are thinking. Don't change the topic." He urged.

She sighed, thinking that there was no way he could be swayed. "I'm thinking about our future."

"We've only shared two days don't tell me you are already thinking about the future."

Hillary scoffed, "Easy for you to say."

Bill brows furrowed, "Why are so concerned?" 

She looked at him not knowing whether to tell him of her plans to run for Presidency or not. She chose the latter. She looked down on the mattress. "You know me, I always anticipate the future."

Bill chuckled and started kissing her. "I hope you already know what's going to happen next." 

***

Hillary woke up late after in the afternoon, she stirred from her sleep and when she felt the space beside her empty, she sat up looking for Bill.

"Bill?" She called. 

She got up and started wearing her clothes. She went outside the bedroom and found it-empty, when she went to the kitchen she found a note that he left on the surface of the fridge.

_ I will just go for a walk. I didn't want to wake you up.  _

Hillary panicked. People would see Bill. She was worried that people might eventually figure out that they spent the time together. She hurried to get the coat but even before she could step outside the kitchen she heard the door creaked open and Bill’s joyful voice. 

“Hillary, are you awake?”

Hillary went out of the kitchen then reached him. Bill smiled thinking that she would run to him but instead she went to the nearby window next to the door to check it out. “Did people see that you are here?”

Bill’s brows furrowed. “Yeah, I was with some people earlier.”

Hillary looked at him hoping that he would say that he was only joking. When he didn’t, she sighed. “Aren’t you worried that people might figure out that we spent the break together?”

Bill started to take off his coat, “I don’t see that it’s people’s business.”

“How about Kate?”

“What about her?”

Hillary raised her hands' palms, “Don’t tell me what about her! People will figure out that the cause of your break up is us! People will connect the timeline.”

Bill chuckled to Hillary’s annoyance. He went to the living room to sit in front of the fireplace to get some heat. “I’m not yet married to Kate. I’m still officially single.”

“Don’t you care?” Hillary asked.

Bill stopped and turned to look at her, “After all the years that I’ve didn’t have you? You think I care about what people will think?”

Hillary pressed her hand on her forehead as a bittersweet feeling engulfed her.

“Why do you care so much about what people will say to you.” She heard him ask.

“It will affect you if you run again for re-election,” She responded, her answer didn’t even sound as convincing in her ears.

Bill crossed his arm against his chest, “I don’t think people care about that - I have my own merits. My relationship is not an issue for my constituents.”

“Easy for you to say," Hillary sighed, she deflected. She knew the reason why she was concerned. It wasn't just about that. It was about the fact that she didn't want people to question her integrity when she decides to run for the Presidency.

Bill’s arms loosened then he went to her, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound insensitive…" He said wrapping his arms around her shoulders pulling her to him. Hillary placed her hands on the sides of his waist. "I am sure they will not take it against you. I'll be blamed for going after you while still dating Kate. Honestly, I would've ended it, but I don'twant to end it via phone call. I'm not that coward."

Hillary tipped her chin to look at him thinking if she would tell him her plan.

"What are you thinking?" Bill asked.

"What makes you think that I'm thinking of something else?"

Bill huffed a chuckle, "It's in your eyes." He leaned to press his forehead against hers. "There are times that I wish I can read your mind..."

Hillary pulled back to look at him, "What do you mean?" 

"Sometimes, I always feel like you're keeping something from me."

Hillary opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, so Bill continued. "You always keep things to yourself, Hillary.”

“What do you want me to do?” Hillary asked. 

“Just be open with me.”

The reason why she couldn’t tell Bill of her plan was that she wasn’t even sure yet. She was playing on the thought and she didn’t want Bill to influence her decision because she knew that once she told him of her plans, Bill would have his opinion. She didn’t want that. She wanted to decide for herself. 

“So you think I am hiding something because I am afraid of people seeing you?” She asked. 

Bill got her point, but there was something that Bill couldn’t shake. He felt it since earlier - even when they were in bed something was occupying her mind. He has no evidence though, so he thought he would just let it go for now.

“No, I’m sorry.” Bill conceded. 

Hillary looked at him and nodded accepting his apology. She turned around and went to the kitchen leaving him in the living room. 

They didn’t speak for the next few hours - unreasonably. Bill was just bothered by what his gut was telling him. Hillary, on the other hand, felt guilty. He worked in the living room while Hillary worked in the kitchen. However, when Hillary started to prepare for dinner, Bill could no longer take the silence. He joined her in the kitchen and found her slicing some veggies. He made his presence known quietly. He went to her then slowly embraced her from behind sliding his arms around her waist, and propping his chin on the slope of her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

Hillary placed the knife on the chopping board and she placed her arms on top of Bill’s. There were a lot of things going on inside Hillary’s end. It terrified her what they would be facing after this. They haven’t had that conversation yet, what they intend to do. She didn’t want to contemplate it in the meantime, not when she was wrapped around Bill’s arms. They have this time - to be together, to savor each other’s presence. She would enjoy this moment instead.

She turned her head and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "Don't think about it," She answered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorrryyy. I feel my writing and updates are kinda lame. I will try to be better next time. Anyway, I hope you like the update. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta - apologies for the flaws.

It was only ten in the evening but Bill and Hillary were already on the bed. The room smelled heavily of sex. The room felt warm even though it was freezing outside. Bill wrapped his arms around Hillary with his head heavy on her shoulder. She didn’t mind, though, well at least not yet. She played absently on his hair feeling the smooth silky strands. 

The silence was comforting. She wondered about the next time something like this could happen. As if, Bill read her thought, he suddenly said:

“I'll be leaving by eight in the morning tomorrow."

Hillary didn't respond. She wasn't exactly surprised by his announcement. She was expecting this and knew from the beginning when their affair started that one day it would end. They would return to their old lives.

Bill lifted his head. He wanted to see her reaction but Hillary remained poker-face. She reached out to trace his jaw with her fingertip.

"Then I guess we should enjoy the last few hours we have."

Bill's face straightened. He looked at her. "I hope things will not change after this."

Hillary gently tipped his head as she craned her neck to close the space between them and kissed him languidly.

"It won't," she assured.

Later that night, while Hillary was fast asleep. Bill remained awake. He was spooning Hillary while absentmindedly rubbing the back of his fingers on her stomach. He couldn't sleep because he couldn't help but think about his options when he returned to Washington.

Kate called him earlier and she was so heart-broken. She was crying her heart out seeing her father intubated and was in comatose. She asked Bill to come to Texas because she was tired and she couldn't find anyone she could lean on because she had to be strong for her family. Bill couldn't make the commitment saying that he needed to be in Washington soon. He suggested for Kate to return to Washington instead to be able to think clearly. Kate said that she wasn't sure because she couldn't leave her father, but would consult first the doctor if she could do that.

Bill was filled with guilt. There, in Colorado, he was warm and in love with Hillary while the girl that he was going out with was experiencing a heart-break. Bill knew that he couldn't end the relationship immediately. Not at this time of Kate's life - and that was his dilemma. He couldn't end his relationship with her yet. 

Hillary stirred from her sleep and Bill held her closer then placing a gentle kiss on the skin on her shoulder. "Sleep tight, Love."

***

Bill woke up by six-thirty in the morning and he noticed that Hillary was already up. What surprised him was that she made some breakfast for them.

"Hillary… Baby… you don't have to," Bill said shyly. 

Hillary laughed and went to him. She encircled her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. "This is the end of our unplanned vacation, I want to spoil you."

Bill brushed his nose against hers, "Really? Then it means that I can request something?" 

"Anything," Hillary chuckled.

"Shower with me?" Bill asked. 

She giggled, "After breakfast."

They ate while having small discussions. Hillary realized that it was what she would miss the most. The conversations. She and Bill could discuss anything under the sun. They could debate and challenge each other equally without being offended or without relenting out of politeness. Bill, being the debater that he was, would always encourage Hillary to speak up because he knew he could match her in reasoning and knowledge.

After their breakfast, they had their shower together, made love intensely by standing. He lifted one of her legs to his hip. Hillary made a small, greedy sound, tilting her hips forward, and he slid inside her. The world became urgent and breathless as he worked himself inside her, smothering her gasps and moans with kisses, his fingers curled into her gorgeous ass and hips. She came quickly, her body grasping his, and he finally let himself go, pumping into her wildly until he came so hard his knees went weak.

Hillary pressed her forehead against the wall of the shower and then turned to him with a smile and asked, "You okay?"

Bill leaned and kissed her shoulder. "I need to catch my breath." 

***

The last few hours that they spent were intense and filled with joy that when it was time for Bill to leave they both found it hard to say good-bye. 

"Do you already have everything?" Hillary asked one last time as Bill finished packing. Bill turned to her. Hillary was still sitting on the edge of the bed wearing nothing but her robe on. 

Bill went to her and pulled her up. He wrapped his arms around her. 

"I'm going to miss you, Hill. I'm going to miss you so bad."

Hillary nodded. She couldn't trust herself from speaking. She was afraid that if she did, she might end up crying. 

"We will see each other in Washington," He said optimistically. 

They went out of the bedroom hand-in-hand. She walked him out until they reached the door. He turned to her, "I'll see you." Bill said. 

Hillary nodded. Bill reached for the doorknob but Hillary slightly tugged his hand making him turn to her, and she took a step and caught his lips in a final kiss. 

"I'll see you soon," She said. 

Bill left the cabin and went to his parked car. He got in and placed his bags on the passenger seat. He gazed at the side mirror looking at the window of the cabin where Hillary was watching him. Bill gazed longingly at her before he started the engine and drove away.

Hillary watched Bill's car until she could no longer see him. She turned around, felt her chest ache by his absence. She wrapped her arms around herself as if trying to hold herself from falling apart. When she kissed him earlier, it was because she wanted to remember him. She wasn't entirely sure what their future would look like. She knew that he would be seeing Kate soon to break it off but something scares her. She was afraid that if he sees Kate things might change.

She looked inside her cabin and felt how incredibly spacious it was and how lonely. Funny, before Bill arrived, she found the place perfect. Now, she found it lacking

She took a deep breath. Soon enough she would be with Bill. She would be leaving tomorrow to return to Washington and that thought comforted her.

***

When Bill arrived in his apartment everything was still the same. He couldn’t imagine, however, that after five days, he was a changed man. He loved and cared for Hillary when he left his apartment, but after a few days, he was crazily in love with her. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. He felt a hollow pit in his chest now that they were far apart. 

While Bill unpacked his stuff, Kate called him to tell him that she was going to arrive in Washington the next day. She told Bill about what was happening on her end and Bill had to lie about his version. He felt guilty for the pretense. He was never in love with Kate. He liked her, alright. He found her pleasing and Kate was so easy to get along with - that and the fact that she was also good in bed, but Kate wasn’t like Hillary who could set his body on fire with a mere touch. He loved Hillary through and through. He loved and pinned for her for years already and nothing could replace the kind of love he felt for her.

Which was why he felt disappointed not hearing from her.

Bill waited for Hillary to call and when she didn’t, he called her instead. Hillary answered after a few rings. 

“I’m beginning to think if you have forgotten about me,” Bill said. 

Hillary chuckled and gripped the phone, “I missed you, Bill. The cabin feels so empty without you.”

“You didn’t call,” Bill interjected. 

Hillary sighed, “Sorry about that. It’s my mistake that I have opened my laptop and I’m inundated with emails. I find myself responding to them that I didn’t even realize that I haven’t made my dinner yet.”

“Don’t spoil your vacation. You still have twenty-four hours to enjoy your break.”

Hillary caught her lower lip with her teeth before she said, “After the five days we spent? I may have forgotten how to have fun.”

Bill laughed, “That fast?”

Hillary laughed. “Yep, that fast. I think you may have jinxed me for the past five days.”

Bill smiled. “I’ll miss having you close, Darling. I think I will be crying to sleep tonight.”

Hillary laughed out loud. “I already missed you, Clinton.”

When they ended the call Bill felt pacified. He felt calmed after hearing Hillary’s voice. He went to the kitchen to prepare his dinner when he heard the doorbell. 

“Wait up!” Bill said. 

He turned around and to answer the door and when he pulled it open, he was surprised to find Kate standing outside his door. 

“I thought I’d surprise you by arriving earlier,” Kate said smiling at him.

“Kate,” Bill said. 

Kate went to him and enveloped him with her arms. “I missed you so much, Bill,” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks and always keep safe!
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: No Beta - Read at your own risk. :p

"I miss you so much, Bill," Kate said enveloping him in her arms.

Bill was surprised that he didn't know what to say, but he eventually returned the embrace.

"I thought you're going to arrive the next day?" Bill asked.

Kate smiled at him, "I just can't stay in Texas for so long. The doctors told me that Dad's going to be better..." She looked inside, "Can I come in?"

Bill momentarily forgot that she was still outside his door, he shook his head, and said, "Of course."

Bill didn't feel like having Kate stay with him, not when he had an understanding with Hillary. But he hasn't ended it yet with her so he couldn't just push her away. Bill wanted to kick himself because when it comes to ending a relationship, he was just so bad with it. He felt that he needed a valid reason to end the relationship and he couldn't find one with Kate.

One thing was for sure, he wouldn't sleep with her. He couldn't not when his feelings for Hillary were strong.

"How are you?" Bill asked taking Kate's bags with him.

"I'm good, Dad's stable. I will go back to Texas soon but I thought to be here in the meantime."

Bill eyed her.

"How's your project in Colorado?" Kate asked as they made way towards Bill's guest room.

Bill turned to Kate and he exhaled. He needed to be honest with her but then he found himself tongue-tied.

"It's all good, Kate." He said.

Kate looked at the guest room, "I'm going to sleep in there?"

Bill sighed, "Yeah, I'm sorry, it's just that you've been through so much." He added lamely.

"What's wrong Bill?" Kate asked.

Bill looked at Kate and the words were on the tip of his tongue, "I have to tell you something."

###

Hillary went back to Washington after a few days. Feeling rejuvenated. She felt actually really good and energetic. There was one thing that was bothering her though, it was Bill. When he went back to Washington, she didn't hear from him. They were able to talk when he reached his home but after that, there was just silence on his side. Hillary told herself that she was becoming obsessed with him because he completely filled up her thoughts. She couldn't even sleep on the first night that they spent away from each other.

Hillary arrived in her office earlier than usual. She felt her head heavy from her lack of sleep that was why even though her secretary was giving her the summary of her agenda that day she wasn't paying attention. She placed her bag on her table when her eyes landed on the stacks of newspaper.

  
It wasn't unusual. It was a custom for her secretary to get all the newspapers for her to read but her eyes landed on the spread of Page Six with Bill and Kate walking in Washington. It wasn't a big feature story, but just what big-profiles were doing the weekend. Their picture was along with other celebrities and personalities. She felt the blood drain on her face that her secretary looked at her, "Is everything okay, Hill?"

Hillary looked at her, "Yeah, totally. Thanks for the update."

Her secretary looked at her, "Is there anything else that you need?"

"None, thanks."

When Hillary was left alone she took the newspaper and read it. The photo only showed Bill and Kate about to leave Starbucks, both of them were holding their cup of coffee.

Their faces didn't reveal anything nor their actions. The caption only said, "Getting Serious? Model Kate Anderson and Senator Bill Clinton were seen together leaving his apartment and grabbing a coffee in the nearby Starbucks."

  
Hillary's heart plummeted. She felt the floor reeling. It was the reason why he wasn't calling her because he was with Kate.

  
Hillary felt her the heat spread on her chest then to her face. She felt a pang of anger on Bill's lies. She thought that they had an understanding and that he would end with Kate? But it seemed that Bill forgot all about it when he returned to Washington.

  
She felt her eyes prickle but then she held them back and took a deep breath. She wouldn't cry for Bill nor for any other men. If Bill could easily forget about them, if what they spent in Colorado meant nothing to him, then she could also do the same.

  
Hillary grabbed the newspaper and threw them on the nearby trash can. Never again that she would let the men control her emotions, she told herself.

###

Bill arrived late in his office. He arrived wearing his usual suit and tie. He was excited because he knew that Hillary would be working that day too, they haven’t seen each other or talked to each other after Colorado and he just missed her so much.

To his surprise though, when he was about to see her in the afternoon, he was informed by her assistant, Liz, that Hillary was not accepting visitors at the moment because she has an upcoming meeting that she needed to prepare for.

Bill did not think much about it because he knew that Hillary takes her position very seriously. He thought that he would visit her after work. 

And he did, only to find out that she was still occupied. He asked Liz if Hillary was available only to be told that she was working on her papers. He asked her if she had eaten but was informed that she hasn’t eaten and would only do so after work. 

It was the reason why Bill brought some sandwiches with him around seven in the evening. The hall to Hillary’s office was already quiet as most of their colleagues and have already left. There were only a few staff and senators around. In fact, he even doubted that any senators were still there. It was the first day after their break.

He was about to enter when Liz went out. 

“Is Senator Rodham still there?” Bill asked. 

“Yes, she’s in there,” Liz responded, her eyes dropped to the sandwiches that Bill brought.

“Oh, you said, she hasn’t eaten earlier, so I thought to drop by - “ Bill said rather defensively. 

Liz didn’t respond, and said, “Yeah, I think you can go in, Senator.”

Bill smiled. “Get home safe, Liz.”

Liz smiled in response. 

Bill entered Hillary’s office. Her office was dim with few lights on in the corner. He placed the sandwiches that he brought on the nearby table and saw Hillary with her back turned to him. He walked silently. His footsteps were muted by the rug. Hillary was busy reading her manuscript, she was so taken with what she was doing that she did not notice Bill was already behind her.

She jumped a little when she suddenly felt an arm slid around her stomach pulling her and felt her back hit a solid warm body.

“I missed you,” Bill whispered against the crook of her neck. He inhaled her scent as he started to place small kisses on the column, lightly touching his tongue against the vein that he knew was sensitive.

She tilted her head to the side to give him access, but she snickered. “Missed me? I don’t think you do.”

Bill stiffed and pulled back to look at her. He loosened his hold to get a good look at her face. “What do you mean?” He asked. 

Hillary turned to him and arched a brow. “Honestly, Bill, I don’t really know what you want with me.”

Bill opened his lips as if to say something, but he was shocked to hear those words from Hillary. He was expecting her to come to him, to welcome him, but he was rather, looking at the cold Hillary he knew when faced with her enemies.

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

Hillary turned around and took a few steps away from him to give each other a distance. She crossed her arms around herself as if to protect herself from him.

“I’m not sure why you are pretending, Bill. This is just too tiring.”

Bill’s brows furrowed and he took a few steps to close the distance between them and he touched both of her arms. “I don’t know what you are saying, Darling.” He said, he tried to reach for her cheek but she turned her head away.

“Kate…” Hillary whispered. 

Bill looked at her, and Hillary met his gaze. “You both were pictured in Page Six.”

Bill sighed and dropped his hands from her arms, “Is that what’s causing you to be this annoyed?”

Hillary looked at him, “I don’t know what’s going on with you both. Page Six mentioned that you both were seen leaving your apartment and grabbing some drink.” She lifted both of her hands in exasperation, “I seriously don’t know what to think!”

Bill pursed his lips as if thinking, “I see…”

Hillary stared at him, dumbfounded by his reaction. 

“You see?”

Bill bit his lower lip, and returned her stare, “Look, yes, Kate went to stay in my apartment but nothing happened.”

Hillary did not look convinced so Bill continued, “She arrived too early than her supposed flight. I was surprised by her arrival. I wasn’t prepared. She asked if she can stay in my place and I said, it’s fine -”

“It’s fine?!” Hillary asked in disbelief. 

Bill eyed her, “Can you let me finish?” 

Hillary quieted and crossed her arms across her chest again.

“I brought Kate to sleep in my guest room and it took her by surprise because she usually sleeps in my bedroom. She asked what was going on, and I told her.”

Hillary’s eyes narrowed, and Bill went on, “I told Kate that I cannot see her again because I feel bad that I couldn’t give her the commitment she deserved. She asked me if there was someone else, I told her the truth.”

Hillary kept a straight face.

“So yes, she stayed in my place, then we grabbed a coffee before I brought her to her place in the morning.”

“Did she know about us?”

“No, I told her that I’ve always been in love with you and I feel like I am not being truthful by continuing seeing her when my heart belongs to someone else.”

“What did she say?”

“She was angry and infuriated with me,” He sighed, “But I am glad that we have set each other free.”

Bill looked at her and he felt Hillary cradled his cheeks, “I’m sorry,” She whispered. Bill placed his hands on her waist pulling her gently to him. “It’s okay, I’m sorry it went that way.”

She tilted her head to look at him, “I love you. I'm sorry.”

Bill smiled and he tipped her chin up using his thumb and forefinger, “Jealous? This early?"

Hillary chuckled pressing her face against his chest - embarrassed that she was actually jealous, then she heard him say, "I'm glad to hear that, Senator Rodham, because you know that I love you too.”

She looked up at him and tilted her head up, he closed the distance between them before finally kissing her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you! I am two chapters away from Epilogue. Thank you so much for reading my works. Please, continue to support other writers too. I'll be taking a break after this and read the works of others too. :D
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. ❤️ Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta - please forgive me for my flaws  
> Explicit.

Bill closed the distance between their lips and kissed her. Hillary tasted sweet, her lips soft and pliant. But what was driving Bill crazy was the little feminine sound she made in her throat—that soft sigh—that never failed to make him reel with lust. Bill never really entertained in desecrating her office but then he was just so turned on that he wanted to take her right there and then. He took one shuddering breath, inhaled her scent, and when his mouth came down on hers again, the kiss was hard and hot.

Hillary felt the urgency in Bill's kiss and felt the hardness of his shaft pressing against the front of his slacks. She smiled to herself because she knew she did  _ that _ to him. She never considered fucking in her office - partly because she wasn't just the type, and partly because she was afraid that someone might come in.

She pulled back from the kiss, "Did you lock the door?" 

Bill nodded, "Yes," He answered, his breathing rushed as if he just took a jog. They were still facing each other, then he turned to where her door was remembering if he did lock it. He turned to Hillary when he felt her hand working on his zippers, "Do you want to take me here?" She whispered in all her sultry voice.

Bill looked at her and a smirk appeared on his face. "Of course, Daring," he said before he crushed his lips against hers. Hillary slipped her hand inside his boxers. Her hand surrounded his erection.

“Now! Oh, God, now!” Bill blurted. He backed her against her desk, turned her so she faced away from him, lifted her skirt, and felt his lungs implode. She was wearing stockings, garters, and lacy underwear.

"Hillary," He breathed. He bent her over, ran his fingers on the garter of her underwear before he pulled them down and she stepped off. He pocketed her underwear making sure that they left no evidence. 

Bill ran his hands over the bare curve of her ass and savored the view and the feel of her. Then he nudged her thighs apart and, spurred by her impatient pleading, he pulled his shaft out then nudged his cock into her, his hands gripping her hips.

She was already wet, and she closed around him like a fist. He fought to stay with her, to make sure she enjoyed it. But the sight of her bowed over her desk with her papers on the table and her bare ass exposed, Bill lost it. 

He no longer wanted to prolong the act. He touched the base of his cock and brushed it against her slit before he pushed forward. Hillary gave another sigh. Bill gripped her hips before he started pounding into her. Hillary moaned as she felt Bill behind her. It was so good, so delicious that she didn't notice her moaning and groaning was becoming louder. 

Bill looked behind him and to the door. He felt his sweat trickling down his temple, "ssh," he whispered before he continued thrusting again. 

It was so good. He missed her so much. He didn't want this to end soon but knew that they couldn't stay long. 

Quickly, he reached around, sought between her slick folds for her hard little nub, and stroked it. In a matter of moments, her breathing was ragged. Her hands bunched into fists, crumpled paper, beat against the wood. She bit her lips to stifle her moans. 

Faster, harder. She felt so damned good. Slick. Tight.

Bill felt the tension inside her peak and break. Her breath caught, and for a moment he thought she was going to scream. But all that escaped was a long, shuddering sigh as her body shook with release. And then he was thrusting into her like crazy, lost in the hot rush of orgasm.

For a moment, they remained as they were, Bill was still pulsing inside her, her body quivering around him. Then his phone rang, and he remembered exactly where they were. Slowly, reluctantly, he withdrew, turned her, and pulled her against him.

He took a deep breath before he answered his phone. "Yes?"

Hillary was leaning against him trying to catch her breath, keeping her breathing in check for fear that they could be heard. She pressed her forehead against Bill's chest trying to steady herself. She could hear who Bill was talking to. Senator Biden. She couldn't make out what they were talking, Bill was just letting Joe speak. She helped Bill with his clothes and she was just finished zipping up his pants when she heard Joe said at the end of the line.

"Rumor has it that Hillary's going to run for President, didn't you know?"

Bill and Hillary both stilled. Bill knew she heard what Joe said. He did not look at Hillary. She opened her mouth as if to say something but then realized that she couldn't speak. She knew this was going to happen, she wanted to tell him but didn't have a chance to do so.

Bill suddenly cut Joe mid-sentence, "Joe, I am really in the middle of something can I call you back?" 

Then Bill’s conversation with Joe was over.

Hillary took a deep breath and knew she needed to tell him about her plans of running and why she didn’t share them with him.

“If you would let me explain that,” Hillary said, looking at Bill with a plea in her eyes.

She saw the bunching of Bill’s jaw and knew he was annoyed or angry. Hillary shook her head at how awkward the situation was, she didn’t expect that their coupling would end this way. Thanks to their colleague. 

“Are you done working?” Bill asked.

She nodded, “I’ll take care of the rest tomorrow.” She went around her table and started grabbing her stuff.

“I’ll get back here, I’ll grab my stuff.”

Hillary turned to him, “Will you come with me?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll arrange with my security after I take my stuff. Wait for me here.”

Hillary nodded before Bill turned around and went out of her office. Hillary packed her stuff while waiting for him to return, and then after a while, he sauntered into her room as if he had every right to do so.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

She nodded and approached him. They walked in silence after she closed the door to her office. Bill followed her until they got outside of the building and then they were met with her service car. She entered first then he followed.

When Bill got in and settled comfortably, Hillary opened her mouth to start speaking, but Bill interrupted her. “Hold that thought. Let’s discuss it when we get to your place.”

Hillary nodded suddenly feeling unsure about the confrontation later. She never had seen this side of Bill. Quiet and angry. She knew that it was her mistake for keeping such a big matter from him. She didn’t intend to. She didn’t share it because she hasn’t decided yet if she would run or not.

She looked outside her window and thought to herself that she needed to see Bill as her boyfriend now and not just her close friend, something that she needed to adjust to. She turned to look at him, “Are you angry?” She asked. 

Bill looked at her, “Yes, I am,” He said, then he took a deep breath and added, “and disappointed.”

Hillary caught the disappointment in his eyes, “Bill -”

“Not now, Hillary,” He said firmly.

Hillary nodded hoping she could take away the look in his eyes. Maybe tonight, she prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I cannot end yet by 15th. ughhhhhh.   
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed the update.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta - Read at your own risk

When they both entered Hillary's apartment they headed silently in her living room. Hillary stood next to her window while Bill stood far away from her. The silence was deafening, so Hillary broke it by saying, "go ahead ask me."

"Is it true?" 

"I haven't considered,  _ yet _ ," She said.

Bill placed his hands on his waist, "How come you never brought this up with me?" 

Hillary sighed, "I was about to but I just didn't have a chance to do it. We haven't talked ever since you came back here in Washington and I have other things that I need to take care of."

"You could've given me a hint when we were in the cabin."

_ Well, damn. _

She thought about lying but then she didn't. She wouldn't let another secret or lie get in the way of their relationship. "I didn't want you to influence me in my decision."

Bill ran his hand through his hair and he turned around and started to pace - clearly upset. "Do you think of me that way?”

“I know you would voice your opinion…”

“Well, damn, of course, because it will affect me because I am in this relationship too!” Bill answered.

Hillary kept quiet and Bill continued, “But I will not stop you from pursuing what you want.” He stretched his arms in surrender, “I’ve loved you, Hillary, for what you are, for what you can do, for who you are, I would voice my opinion but I would never,  _ ever,  _ get in the way of your ambition.” Bill looked at Hillary who was quiet, her face blank. “All I ask is for you to include me in your life, in your plans.”

Hillary opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. There were no words that she could say how she appreciated his sincerity, so she quietly went to him and encircled her arms around his waist. “Please. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

Bill heaved a sigh, relenting, "How can I ever get mad at you?" He tipped his chin down to look at her face. “I love you.”

Hillary smiled, then she craned her neck to kiss him. Bill met her half-way closing the distance between their lips, “I love you even more,” she whispered.

Hillary remembered when they were still at Yale. This was how she felt for him then, and she felt wonderful that nothing ever changed between them. Bill was her fierce supporter and she was his. The love between them was more than passion but also a partnership.

They started to walk side by side with arms behind each other's back. They were heading to her kitchen. "I have to make a decision soon. Pierre has been urging me to run because I have a good standing, but it's not enough qualification." She untangled herself from Bill's hold and started making sandwiches. "Have you eaten earlier?" 

Bill nodded and he pulled a chair for him to sit. "Yes, go ahead."

Hillary stilled, "Did you bring the sandwich you brought earlier?" 

Bill chuckled, "Placed it in my fridge in the office. Sorry, I thought you lost appetite."

Hillary smiled then started making her sandwich. "There are a lot of things for me to consider. Carlisle thinks that my being single might draw some flak. I know my chances wouldn't be good if I don't have any spouse." She stopped and turned to him finding Bill looking at her with his brow arched.

"I am not suggesting…" Hillary reasoned that made Bill chuckle.

Hillary continued slicing some veggies and she heard the scrapping of the chair against the floor as Bill got out from the seat, she felt him move then stood behind her. Hillary looked over her shoulder as Bill placed his hand on her hips.

"I wouldn't mind marrying you though," he whispered. He leaned to kiss the slope of her shoulder. 

Hillary turned, "Bill… I don't want you to marry me just because I am going to run."

Bill shook his head and turned her towards him, "I love you since we met in Yale." He brushed her hair, "I have known you for decades and loved you since then, and waited for this opportunity. I've always been sure about you, Darling."

Hillary sighed. "It's not that I don't want to marry you, Bill, for me everything is too fast...But…" She started to reason out. It wasn't because she didn't want to marry Bill she wasn’t just ready to get married.

"Ssh…" Bill cooed her, "Hear me out, it just makes sense to marry you." He held her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Unless you feel differently," he added.

"We’ve been just together…" She said, pulling herself away from his hold. She turned away from him trying to think about what he was saying. Bill went to follow her and then stopped just behind her. He held her arms on each side. "Hillary… I'm not trying to persuade you to marry me. What I am saying… if it's necessary, I will marry you."

Hillary turned to him, "that's exactly what I am protesting, Bill. I cannot marry you just because it's a prerequisite to winning an election."

Bill frowned at her. Hillary raised both of her hands, “Don’t be offended. I’m just being true,” She turned away from him again.

Bill chuckled and kissed the back of her head, "Do you mind marrying me?" 

Hillary looked over her shoulders, "I have no problems marrying you, but it's just too soon."

Bill pressed his lips against her smooth template, then he gently turned her so they were face to face, "I'm glad. I'm just asking."

The silence between them was so comfortable, but there was something that was bothering Bill. He tried not to let it get in his thinking but he couldn’t shake it off. He couldn’t ignore it even though Hillary snaked her arms around his waist to hold him.

Hillary smiled, glad that Bill acquiesced.

Bill’s arms went around her. It made her realize that she could get used to that - just having Bill holding her. It was the most secure place she ever had been to. She felt safe there, then after a while, he suggested: "Why don't you take a seat and I'll finish making your sandwich?" He suggested.

"Bill...You're doing too much," She protested. "I can make my dinner."

Bill chuckled and had her sitting on the nearby chair. "You cooked for me back in Colorado, look at this as me paying it back for you."

Hillary sat as she watched Bill continue making her a sandwich while he entertained her with stories that had transpired between him and Kate. Hillary was half listening, she was more reflective of how lucky she was to have him. She was so glad that he came to Colorado to save her. It was another testament to Bill's affection for her.

Bill turned to look at her when she remained quiet for some time. "Are you okay?"

Hillary smiled, "Yes, I am."

Bill finished her sandwich and placed them in a small round plate then gently handed them to her. "Viola! Enjoy, Darling." Bill said smiling at her.

Instead of turning her attention to her sandwich, she reached out to lay her palm against the side of his cheek - cupping it. "Thank you," She said solemnly. 

Bill's eyes narrowed, "For the sandwich?" 

Hillary gave a short laugh and she leaned to kiss him quickly on the lips, "for the sandwich and for taking care of me," She said rubbing her thumb against his lips erasing some of her lipstick that left a smudge.

"So what do you plan then?" Bill asked.

“I’ll think about it,” She said and heaved a sigh, “Before we went to Colorado. My campaign team was thinking that we can bank on my merit alone, but you know, the Republicans would butcher me for being single and say that I wouldn’t relate to people who have family…” She toyed with the fork on the table, “To be frank, I don’t know…” She said looking at him with a smile. 

Bill reached to brush her cheek with the back of his forefinger, his eyes soft. “Whatever you decide, I’ll be here for you.”

Hillary smiled and Bill nodded on her sandwich, “Eat.” He told her.

He watched as Hillary ate. They both had quiet conversations about their day. When Hillary finished eating Bill asked her the question that was playing inside his head.

"Hillary…" Bill started, and Hillary looked at him with the seriousness of his tone. "At one point we have to announce that we are together don't you think?" 

"Yeah, of course," Hillary said watching him. "Is something bothering you?" 

Bill pursued his lips, "Nothing."

Hillary narrowed her eyes, "Are you thinking that I have hesitations about us being publicly known to be together?"

"I didn't say that…"

"But you are implying it…"

"Hillary. That’s not what’s bothering me…” He brushed his hair with his hand and exhaled, “I love you, right? But sometimes I am worried that I don't know my place in your life. We got separated before because you have the ambition to follow and then you didn't inform me about your running-" Hillary opened her mouth to say something but Bill raised his palm to stop her, "... and then now you think it's too soon for us to get married when we have known each other for so long."

Hillary just held his gaze, as he continued, "Don't get me wrong. I love you. I will be here for you. I will support you, but all I ask is for you to…" Bill carefully chose his words, "... All I ask is for you to let me into your life."

Hillary opened his mouth, again and Bill started to stand. "It's late, I have to go."

Hillary reached out for his wrist, "Please, don't walk out on me."

Bill sighed and looked at her hand holding his wrist. "I'm not walking out on you. I just want you to have this time to think about it…"

Hillary nodded sadly hating the look of disappointment in Bill's eyes. 

Bill leaned and kissed her crown. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally, just one more chapter and I'm done.  
> Thanks. I hope you like it. :)


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta - Please excuse my flaws

Bill’s “see you tomorrow” became days until it reached two weeks. They both didn’t talk to each other after he left her apartment.

After two weeks though, Hillary decided to take the first step to break the silence between them. She waited for people to go home one day before she went to Bill’s office. 

Bill's office was open with few lights on, his door was ajar so Hillary decided to head directly. She found Bill sitting behind his desk, wearing his suit with his eyeglass propped on the bridge of his nose. He was busy reading his paper and he didn’t even notice that she was in the doorway of his office. 

Hillary sighed at the look of him and realized how much she adored him. Bill could be quite a sight to behold. He was a force to be reckoned with, but he was gentle with her. Noone knew how amazing partner Bill was and she was glad she was the only one who knew about it.

She knocked on the door frame and he looked up at her. She smiled at him, “Can I come in?”

Bill leaned back against his black leather executive chair looking at her. Even though they did not see each other for two weeks it looks like he didn’t miss her at all. There was nothing welcoming in the way he looked at her and she wondered if he was still pissed at her. 

“Come in,” Bill said plainly.

Hillary felt unsure as she walked inside his office. She stopped in the middle of his room and looked at him, she spread her arms to the side, “Aren’t you going to welcome me?”

Bill sighed, and he stood up and met her half-way. “What are you doing here?” He asked gently.

Hillary slid her hands on his arms until she was able to hold his hand, “Are you still mad at me?” She asked. 

Bill tipped his chin down to look at her, “Have you made a decision?”

“Bill…”

Bill pulled his hand away from Hillary, “I’ve given you two weeks and you haven’t made a decision yet?”

“Pierre and the team are still studying…”

Bill tipped his head up, “You’re still not getting it.”

Hillary looked at him puzzled, “What do you mean?”

Bill looked at her and there was certain anger in his eyes, “It’s been two weeks Hillary…”

She shrugged, “Bill, what do you want from me?” She asked. 

Bill chuckled exasperatedly and he went to her. To add to her confusion, Bill brushed her hair and said, “You’ve changed, Kid. You aren’t this unfeeling person when we are at Yale. What happened to you?”

Hillary’s stomach knotted when he called her ‘Kid’, it was his term of endearment for her, and for him to use it after a few weeks of not talking gave her a mixed feeling. 

Bill pressed his lips in the space between her brows and said, “Hillary, I’ve given you days to think about us, then you are going to come here to tell me that Pierre and your team are studying about your chances of winning?” He pulled back, “Is it all about your ambition?”

Hillary opened her mouth to answer but Bill beat her to it by adding, “Kid, it isn’t really about what I want from you, but what do you want from us?”

***

Hillary and Bill didn't get to see each other again after a week as names for contenders were starting to circulate. Few prominent names were appearing as Presidential runners one of them was the Illinois senator Barack Obama. Pierre and his team were urging Hillary because they knew that while Barack had his advantage, she has more experience in politics.

Hillary hadn't voiced out her decision yet because she was torn. She was excited to run for Presidency and she knew she could do better for the country, however, she felt that it wasn't just her time yet.

In the middle of her confusion, she wanted to see Bill and to talk to him. She wanted to feel his presence, talk about what was bothering her, and sort out whatever was between them. She missed him terribly and she could no longer stand the distance between them. 

She sent him a message to see her during lunch because she was dying to see him. Bill, ever true to his words, accepted. 

It all made Hillary feel more guilty. She felt that she wasn’t doing her part in their relationship. She was still making him her second priority. 

She walked in the hallway to meet Bill when the media ambushed her for an interview asking her of her plans — if she considered running.

"In the latest polls you are running behind Senator Obama have you ever decided to run, Senator?”

Pierre and her team wanted to leverage on her merit as Senator and her feminist stand. They thought she had a chance given her good standing.

“I frankly haven’t thought about it, we have work to do as Senator. Thinking about the Presidency at this time is too premature,” She said evasively.

“Do you think Senator Obama has a chance to win as a President if he ever he decides run?”

“Yes, Senator Obama has accomplished remarkably as a Senator. I think it will boil down if he is ready to become the President.”

Hillary knew that anytime now Bill would emerge from his office to have their lunch together. She felt trapped standing in the middle of journalists as they continued to ask her questions. Despite the people gathering around her and the flashing of bright lights on all sides, she saw Bill emerge from his office from her peripheral. She briefly turned her head and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Despite the distance, their eyes met. Bill hanged out in the hallway watching her, then he stood on the side with his arms crossed against his chest.

A journalist noticed it and asked, “Senator, what is this that we have been hearing that something is going on between you and Senator Clinton?”

Bill shifted on his stand as the question echoed in the hallway.

“Uh…” Hillary hesitated. The journalists turned to the one who asked the question and now they were waiting for Hillary to confirm or deny it.

There had been reports seeing them together but the media never really paid attention as everyone knew about Bill and Hillary's history in studying together at Yale. But the journalist who caught the exchange of glances was too observant and did not hesitate to ask.

Hillary could walk away in the middle of the question if she wanted to, but if she ever did that, she would be disappointing Bill. It was now or never for her and Bill was waiting for her to take the next move. 

She turned to look at Bill who was waiting for her and she returned to the journalist who asked and said, “Yes, I am currently seeing Senator Clinton.” She said, and then she beamed at them giving her signature smile and walked away.

The rest of the journalists tried to do a follow-up question and followed her but they were blocked by the guards as she went where Bill was standing. 

He stood there smiling at her - proud of what she had done.

“It took me a long time to make that move, but I finally did it,” she said as she met him, her hands sliding along his arms as she reached to intertwine their fingers.

Bill bit his lower lip before he grinned at her, “Well, finally, the world knows that I’m all yours Senator.”

He dropped a kiss on her forehead before they turned around and walked away.

***

** Months After, Water Springs, Colorado **

Bill and Hillary lounged in the same cabin where their lives changed. It was in that cabin that they finally admitted their feelings for each other when Hillary thought she lost him. It was in that cabin that they first made love and their love for each other blossomed.

It was late at night and they were on the bed watching Senator Barack Obama announced his candidacy for Presidency. Bill was busy watching with his arm draped over Hillary’s shoulder while she was reading her book and eating yogurt. She scooped some and turned to him.

“Want some?” She offered to Bill with the spoon facing him.

Bill smiled and took her offer. She smiled and Bill leaned to kiss her. 

A few months ago when Hillary announced that she was seeing Senator Clinton, the media went on a frenzy asking about the details of their relationship. Hillary had some explaining to do to Pierre and her staff, just as Bill explained the matter to his team. 

Hillary’s team were particular about what it meant for her now that she announced that she was seeing Bill. She said that Bill would always support her if she decided to run and that he would be there for her. However, after a month, she finally made a decision not to run. She said that she believes that it wasn’t her time yet.

After she made that announcement, she went home and brought her stuff and decided to accept Bill’s offer in living with him.

“Are you done reading?” He asked after consuming the yogurt.

“Are you done watching?” She asked in return. 

Bill chuckled and without turning his head he reached for the remote control and turned off the television just as Hillary placed her book on the nearby bedside table. He leaned and kissed her. Hillary’s arms encircled around his shoulders. Bill rolled them over until he was hovering above her. 

“Do you ever regret not running?” He asked as he brushed the tip of his nose against hers. 

Hillary wrinkled her nose, “No, never.”

Bill smiled and leaned to rub his lips against hers. “I see, so what do you plan to do next?” He asked amusedly.

“Besides making love with you tonight?”

“Yes,” Bill answered breathily. 

“Well, maybe making love with you some more, and then sleep,” She said laughingly, “Why?”

“Well…” Bill said as he started to rain her face with small kisses, “I’ve been thinking…”

“What?” She sighed.

“Maybe you want to consider being Mrs. Clinton?” He asked.

Hillary pulled back and looked at him to see if he would say that he was joking but when he didn't. Her eyes turned glassy with tears as she reached to cup his face with her hand. It was, she figured, what she was waiting for - to finally be with him. 

She rubbed his cheek with the pad of her thumb and gently responded with, “Yes, of course. I'm ready to be Mrs. Clinton." She brushed her lips against his, "Make me yours tonight, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finally. I am done. Thank you so much for staying with me and for reading my story.  
> Thank you for all of your kudos and comments.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it (despite the fact that I think I could have done better).


End file.
